From lioness to serpent princess
by Gracie in wonderland
Summary: Squibs that are disowned don't appear on pure-blood family trees, that is why Hermione is only finding out about her pure-blood ancestors after she comes across a box belonging to her grandmother, she becomes very thankful that the war is over because her family tree consists of the devil himself… Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**From Lioness to Serpent princess**

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione was packing up her family home, she knew that she could restore her parent's memories but after the final battle not all of Voldemort's followers were captured or had died so she knew that for now they were much safer without her in their lives. She hoped that one day she would be able to restore their memories and be their daughter again.

She was in the up in the attic clearing out the space, collecting old family possessions. She comes across an old dusty box that she doesn't remember ever opening. She sits cross legged and opens the dusty box, inside the box was some legal looking documents, old black and white photographs and some books.

Hermione let curiosity get the best of her; she opens the legal documents to find them to be adoption papers for someone called Marilyn. Hermione couldn't make out the last name because of the age of the papers but she guessed they used to belong to her Grandmother.

She waves her wand over the papers to try and restore the last name but when the ink started to become clearer, Hermione drops the papers in fear and screams.

She waves her wand once again everything starts to pack itself and Hermione apparates back to Grimmuald place, she had to talk to someone about pureblood family trees. She finds Sirius and Remus playing a game of chess next to Ron and Harry who were also playing a game of chess in the library.

Harry looks up and smiles "Hey Mione, you alright?"

Hermione puts the box down as if the contents was burning her "Actually Harry no, I've come across something at my parents' house."

Everyone stops their games of chess and looks at the frighten witch, Harry was on his feet first "What did you find?"

Hermione looks at them all "I need to talk to Sirius first just in case it turns out to be nothing. She turns to the older wizard "I need to know about pureblood family trees."

Ron looks over at her "Are you on a pureblood tree Hermione?"

Hermione looks at him "I don't know but I just hope that for once I'm wrong."

Remus ushers the boys out of the library so that Hermione and Sirius could talk in peace.

Sirius looks over at his godsons friend "talk to me Hermione."

Hermione hands him the documents "My grandmother was adopted we all knew that but those papers claim that she is a member of the Gaunt family. I think my grandmother was related to Voldemort."

Sirius looks over at the papers, and then pulls Hermione into his arms for a hug as she was on the verge of crying "Ssshhh its okay."

Hermione wipes her eyes then looks at him; he nods "Squibs who are disowned don't appear on family trees, looking at this and having a basic knowledge of the Gaunt family tree, it would seem that your grandmother was Voldemort's aunt which makes you not only his distant cousin Hermione but also a descendant of Salazar Slytherin."

Hermione nods "but he's dead Sirius so this information doesn't matter."

Sirius faintly smiles at her "yes however Hermione he is gone which means you are the new and for now only heir of Slytherin. I think the best thing to do would call an Order meeting; they have to know about this Hermione, for your own safety."

Sirius has an idea and nudges Hermione "just imagine what my dear cousin Bella would have done if she was here."

Hermione and Sirius both start laughing at the idea of Bellatrix being told that a Muggleborn was the heir to her precious house and cousin to her precious dark lord.

Hermione then puts her hand on Sirius's arm "however, I wonder what the Malfoy's will do when they find out, because I bet this information doesn't stay inside this place."

Hermione sits in the kitchen with the others, Harry places his hand on her arm "whatever it is Hermione, I'm always here for you."

Hermione faintly smiles at him "thank you Harry."

The members of the Order arrive at Grimmuald place, the only Order member who was missing was Nymphadora but she was upstairs dealing with a naughty Teddy. It was still weird to see Severus and Sirius in a room without throwing insults at each other but now that Severus was no longer a spy, Sirius had no reason to insult him or challenge his loyalty.

Hermione looks around the room at the ones she considered to be her family and friends, for once she decides that what Sirius is about to tell them about her she shouldn't be around for because she doesn't want to see the disgust on their faces especially Harry's.

Sirius was thanking everyone was coming on such short notice, he notices that Hermione has slipped out of the room, he understood why she would feel scared about how they would all take the news "I have been given permission by the person to tell you all that a distant family relative of Voldemort's has been discovered, they however do not know how to take the news themselves as they have only just found out."

Dumbledore looks at the marauder "It is safe to say that Tom did not know about this family member either."

Sirius nods "The person's grandmother was adopted but when the papers were found by her granddaughter, it had on it Gaunt as the last name which myself and the person assume that their grandmother was born a squib and then disowned because of it and due to them being a squib and disowned they never appeared on the Gaunt family tree which means that Voldemort never knew either."

Minerva stands up and looks at Sirius "I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that seeing as we are only missing two female members of the Order and I know that one is upstairs trying to get her son to sleep that it would be that Miss. Granger was the one to make this discovery about her grandmother."

Sirius faintly smiles at his old head of house "It was Hermione who made the discovery; she is very confused right now and scared."

Molly looks at Sirius "why would Hermione be scared? So she is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, that doesn't change how we feel about her. She is still a part of this family."

Ginny and her brothers nod in agreement with their mother, Molly smiles "see she has nothing to fear from us Sirius, the Wizarding world maybe but not from us."

Harry slips out of the room and finds Hermione sitting on the stairs; he sits beside her and hugs her "Soo do I have to call you Lady now or does Hermione work just as well."

She hits his shoulder "Not funny Harry, I really thought you would all hate me, especially you."

Harry pulls her in for another hug "You are family Hermione, so Voldemort is a distant cousin of yours; I'm pretty sure if you look at all the pureblood family trees they cross over somewhere with each other and other family lines."

Hermione lays her head on his shoulder "what about the rest of the wizarding world Harry? You guys might see me as same old boring Hermione but what about the others?"

Harry and Hermione had no idea that the Order members had now gathered around them on the stairs, Harry looks down at her "what are you thinking Hermione?"

Hermione sighs "maybe I should stay in the Muggle world just until school starts."

Dumbledore clears his throat to get their attention "I'm afraid Miss. Granger that as head of Hogwarts I cannot allow you to live in the Muggle world on your own, yes my dear you are of adult age however when the Wizarding world finds out about your heritage you could become at risk, due to this as headmaster of Hogwarts school you and myself shall go back to the castle and seek out the advice of your ancestor and see what he thinks you as his heir should do."

Hermione, Harry and Ron stood outside of Dumbledore's office while he was inside with the four heads of houses and the four founders to see what they should do about Hermione...

* * *

What will happen to Hermione?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: angel897, not2important, Suzululu4moe, LittleFoot3, LittlebigmouthOKC, Moi, 9linn8 & 7thsense for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Cal-Kitty, 13girlsrule, kUkANAbAYbEE, vampirechick13, not2important, bianca-lupin-snape, Dusk11, Aq807, IrishChic20, Nachtschwalbe, Lilvipar, LittlebigmouthOKC, Silver Winged Maiden, sln1987, LittleFoot3 & brittanymp90 adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: GoldenShadow401, impureevilregal, DutchGirl01, Gigipink, 13girlsrule, Giraffes. 1, arolfe, kUkANAbAYbEE, saraya1arya, cosmoGirl666, phanofopera, Fullofpassion09, Luna Ming, AlyssaMarie4Eva, levicari, not2important, bsms123, Onyx Obsidian, samantha. wheeler. 507, booksmusicandsurfing, angelofdestiny16, Aq807, Forgotten Giant, Cheshire23 , HopelessRomantic31, LadyoftheNorthernLights, tigerjen89, notwritten, bhalesfb, annieharp84, Nachtschwalbe, Lilvipar, thfourteenth, LittlebigmouthOKC, Silver Winged Maiden, LeetoStar85, Carvertown, AliceEnchanted, LittleFoot3, starlingkingandqueen, pianomouse, Artistatwork94, evav262 & Angelique Collins for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione, Harry and Ron stand outside of Dumbledore's office while he was inside with the four heads of the houses and the four founders to see what they should do about Hermione.

Hermione looks at her friends "what do you think they'll do?"

Harry looks at his friend "They'll do nothing Mione, Professor McGonagall won't let them do anything to you; you're her favourite."

Ron looks at her "so how are you related to Voldemort?"

Hermione sighs "my grandmother and his mother were twins that makes my mother also a squib because it was her mother that was related to Voldemort."

Harry nods "your mothers mum."

Hermione nods "Yes, maybe it is safer for them without me in their life."

Ron shoves his hands into his pockets and just looks down at the floor. Both Hermione and Harry notice his silence which is what Hermione feared; that she would lose the boys as her friends.

Harry nudges her "we've some good memories of this place, it will be sad to leave next summer."

Hermione nods "yes Harry because all 11 year old girls want to be attacked by a troll."

The three of them laugh, Harry and Hermione look over at Ron, and he looks up at them "Or come across a sleeping three headed dog."

They laugh again at the memory of their first year at Hogwarts. Harry looks at them both "Well at least you guys didn't attack any teachers."

Hermione puts her hand on his arm "No Harry that is your speciality, Professor Quirrell, Ron hurt Professor Lockhart though, and then it was all you Harry. Professor Snape, Mad-eye Moody doesn't count as it wasn't really him as a teacher."

Harry holds his hand up "Yes however Miss. Granger I believe that you tricked Umbridge."

Hermione looks at them with amazement "I had to, she was going to use an unforgiveable on us Harry, and no one was going to stop her."

Ron nods in agreement "She is right Harry, besides she got what was coming to her."

Harry looks at them "Did you hear what Kingsley did to her, after he became Minister?"

They shake their heads and Harry carries on explaining "He made her use a blood quill and write I shall not teach children or step inside Hogwarts again."

The three of them burst out with laughter knowing that without the right antidote, Umbridge would have that scarred on her hand for the rest of her life.

They look at each other "I must not tell lies."

They all rub their left hands as if the words were still scarred on their hands, Ron looks at them "I had to write I will not break rules."

Hermione nods "me too, we all did apart from Harry who she thought was lying to her but it's okay; she can't hurt us anymore."

Ron sighs "thank Merlin, that woman was bloody awful."

Harry rubs his scar "I wonder what she is doing now?"

Both Ron and Hermione both shrug but it was Ron who verbally replies "Who cares, as long as she isn't teaching anymore."

Harry stretches his legs out "I wonder who will be teaching DADA this year."

Ron and Hermione look at him "you really don't know Harry."

Harry shakes his head "come on tell me."

Ron smiles "Remus mate, Dumbledore asked him if he wanted his old job back."

Hermione nudges Harry "And when he can't teach us I heard that Sirius might take those days but that is only a rumour Harry."

Harry starts to laugh "I bet Snape is thrilled about that, any of it."

Hermione sits on the floor "The position isn't cursed anymore so Remus and Sirius shouldn't have any problems with it and if that is true, they'll last more than a year and who knows Teddy might be taught Defence by his dad."

Harry sits next to her on the floor "Let's concentrate on one thing at a time please, first we sort you and your family tree out then we worry about teachers and school."

Ron laughs "this is Hermione Harry; she probably had everything figured out by the time she had spoken to Sirius back at Grimmauld."

Hermione looks down at her hands "so why is it taking them so long?"

 **~ Dumbledore's office ~**

Albus looks at everyone that is present in his office; he knows already what would be best for Hermione he just hopes that a certain founder wouldn't ruin what was best for her.

Albus clear his throat "Thank you to you all for coming on short notice, as some of you already know, Hermione Granger has discovered that she is a distant relative of Tom Riddle, which also makes her a descendant of yours Salazar."

Salazar nods at this news "She is a powerful talented witch and she shall restore the Slytherin house name to all its former glory."

Minerva looks at the Slytherin house founder "Now that the war is over, all Slytherins seem to be changing their tune about their beliefs. You also have to remember the damage done to Miss. Granger over her years here as a student has been caused by your house Salazar; it might be too late to claim her as your heir."

Salazar floats over to the Gryffindor head of house "You Minerva are just scared about losing your best cub to Severus, besides I am going to place Hermione on the Slytherin family tree so in a few hours, former snakes will know about her true heritage and they won't be happy to know that their heir is in another house possibly among haters."

Albus stands up "I thought this might happen, Minerva the war is over and the hatred in our world must stop one day what if Miss. Granger is the key to all of this. Think carefully Minerva having a Muggleborn Gryffindor witch discover that she is the heir to a rival house and then becoming the first Muggleborn witch to be placed into Slytherin."

Minerva nods at Albus "that is true Albus but you also have to think about Hermione's safety and what she wants. We all want the hatred gone but some Slytherin students won't like the fact that they have been raised to hate Muggleborns only to find out that a Muggleborn is on their house tree."

Salazar once again made his feelings known "I would never allow that to happen Professor, I would keep a very close eye on Hermione and I trust the head of my house to protect and look after the students."

Everyone turns to Severus, Albus faintly smiles "And what do you think on this matter Severus, after all she would be a member of your house and under your care."

Severus looks at his friend "I agree with Lord Slytherin, Miss. Granger deserves to be in the house she is related to however Minerva does have a good point about fellow Slytherins disliking the fact that Miss. Granger a muggleborn witch is one of them. Maybe the governors should be brought in on this matter."

Albus nods in agreement and sends out his patronus for an immediate governors meeting.

 **~ Outside the office ~**

The golden trio stand up against the wall when they notice some adults walking inside the castle and heading towards the headmasters office.

Ron looks at the other two "what do you think is going on?"

Harry shrugs "have no idea Ron, do you Hermione?"

That is when they all lay eyes on… Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione grits her teeth "Board of Governors meeting and Malfoy Senior is head of the board. They'll be asked by the headmaster to decide what happens to me."

Ron looks over at her "At least you know you won't be rehoused."

Harry looks at them "I wouldn't be too sure Ron, the Malfoy family name is still hanging on by a thread, if he wants to rebuild the family name and thinks by putting Hermione into Slytherin will rebuild it and make him look like a reformed pure-blood then you can bet everything that Malfoy senior will do it."

* * *

Who will decide Hermione's fate?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: angel897, Keekeeboo96, Guest, cares 1970, meldz, Moi, LittlebigmouthOKC & Grovek26 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: DarkSkyLilly91, blondechick-101, Charmed and Deadly, Mirrorsdeath17, Snivysev, aist, alex1pan, Fated Faerie, karima loves fanfiction. Net, MorganBScott, jkim1, Siren34, DanaGaafar13, IntelligentDreams, kanikafultz123, Nymphaadora. Black, Pirates16103, CrystalShardz64, Cheshire23, Danikae & scubatrex for adding this story to your favourites list :)

Thank you to: saillorgemini, erythra-selena, KTHadlock, Arkansas Sweetheart, DarkSkyLilly91, bookish-rebel, blondechick-101, Jacquie M. Cullen, Becca. Boo45, 13 IDK 13, westernlife, Sakira. Kira, bazingabeast, Snivysev, RedRiver21, Stantetley, doddle, Kallanit, Jojo283, aist, karima loves fanfiction. Net, lazybitch, Grovek26, acommodo, jkim1, Siren34, b777ast, Iris-Reid92, DanaGaafar13, Alecktho, cares 1970, IntelligentDreams, Hannah Bowers, kanikafultz123, SunsStorm, Nymphaadora. Black, Pirates16103, meldz, OneandOnlyBeckster, Keniie Masen, Danikae, jirle & Margo13331 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 3**

Hermione decides to take a walk around the new built castle, she didn't want to stand outside the headmasters' office and wait for the 'adults' to decide her fate for her. The boys join her and the three of them head off towards the new Gryffindor tower. Hermione runs her hand over the (for now) blank portrait "I'm going to miss it inside there."

Ron puts his arm around her shoulders "you'll be fine and besides if you did get rehoused and then put into Slytherin; they'll all be too scared to even look at you due to your connection to Riddle. They will think you are going to be the next dark lady or something."

Hermione looks at him "Not helping Ronald, they will probably kill me in my sleep, unless I find somewhere else to sleep."

Harry looks at Hermione "Hermione the war is over they might not try and kill you; they might not even do anything. There is no RoR in the new castle so where would you sleep if you had to sleep somewhere else?"

Hermione faintly smiles at the chosen one "I know Harry I know but the damage has already been done. Most of the damage Harry was done by Snakes. I am willing to give them a chance maybe but they have to learn they must leave their hatred and the past behind them."

Ron looks at her "while you're at it Mione, you could also get an apology off Malfoy."

The three of them burst out laughing; they know that even though the Malfoy family did make some sacrifices for the light during the final battle that neither Draco nor his parents would ever apologize to Hermione especially for what happened to her in their home.

Harry nudges her "He might once he gets told that you are the heir to his precious house."

The trio slowly make their way back and once again stand outside the headmaster's office; both Harry and Ron hold her hands to show her that they would be standing beside her no matter what was decided.

 **~ Headmasters office ~**

Professor Dumbledore looks at the governors that had arrived "thank you all for coming on short notice, there has be a discovery that concerns one of our students and one of our houses. Hermione Granger has recently found out that her family tree crosses over the Gaunt family tree making her a descendant of Lord Slytherin."

Salazar looks at them all "As you are all aware my only living heir is currently in the Gryffindor house however as she is now aware of her heritage she should be placed into the correct house."

Arthur looks over at Minerva who nods, the governors were mainly purebloods and most of them were Slytherin house members. Minerva and Arthur knew that if the governors were asked to decide Hermione's fate that she would be rehoused or just placed into the Slytherin house due to her family tree.

Albus nods in agreement "I have asked you to be here so that we can all fairly decide what we should do for Miss. Granger whether she should stay in Gryffindor house or should be rehoused and have a chance of being placed into the Slytherin house or to just place her into the Slytherin house because that is her house."

Lucius clears his throat "I think it is an excellent idea, Miss. Granger has discovered that she is the only living heir of one of the houses here at Hogwarts and she should be a part of that house. I believe that she should just be placed into the Slytherin house because if she is resorted there is the chance that she could be placed into another house."

Arthur sighs "I would agree with you Lucius if Hermione was a third year or maybe even a fourth year but she isn't. She has decided to redo her final year that was stolen from her, there is no real point moving her just for a few months while she is here studying."

Salazar looks at the Gryffindor "I believe that in those few months that Hermione will be here for she should be placed into our house, she could make it great again and restore its greatness and prove to everyone that they do not have to be scared now when the sorting hat says they are in Slytherin."

Albus nods "I agree with Salazar, Miss. Granger could bring light to the Slytherin house and restore the house to its former glory just like all the others houses. However the decision is up to you all as you are the governor's; nevertheless Severus it is also your decision because she will be under your care and protection. Due to her parents being unavailable to look after her, she might be of age but you will have to look over her Severus inside the castle and outside."

Severus nods, Albus and the other teachers leave so that the governors, Salazar and Severus could decide what the best thing for Hermione would be. Salazar looks around the office and notices that that most of occupants of the office were old house members of his, they would want Hermione in the Slytherin house so that they could rebuild its house status.

Lucius on the other hand knew that it would be good for his family if he voted to have Hermione placed into the Slytherin house as it would look like he was a formed wizard and did not care about her blood status but cared about what was best of his former house.

Lucius looks over at the wizard he considered to be a brother "Severus how do you feel about all of this? As Albus stated she would be under your care and protection, you will be named as her legal guardian."

Severus looks at his friend then everyone else "As head of the Slytherin house I have no problem or see any reason why Miss. Granger should not be put into the house, she is the heir of the house and gentlemen the war is over, there needs to be light placed back into the Slytherin house."

Arthur looks at the Slytherin wizards "Yes the war is over however the damage that has been done to Hermione over the years as a student here was mostly done by Slytherin house members. If all students here can leave the hatred in the past and move on like the Wizarding world is doing then Hermione could decide for herself that she wants to be placed into the Slytherin house. We have to think of her safety as well as think about what is best for the Slytherin house and all its members."

 **~ Outside the office ~**

The trio saw the teachers leave and they notice that Minerva would not look at them, they knew then it was bad.

Hermione looks at the boys "Maybe coming back to redo my final year was a mistake, Professor McGonagall could not even look at us which means that they are going to rehouse me."

Harry squeezes her hand "you don't know that yet Hermione."

Ron nods "my dad will fight for you Hermione even though many of the members are purebloods and most of them are from the Slytherin house."

Hermione sighs "maybe I shouldn't come back in September."

* * *

Will Lucius win or will Arthur win?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: Fullofpassion09, glittergrrrl05, Opal, Grovek26, Keekeeboo96, Gigipink, Danikae, Sakura Lisel, RandomReviewer, GoldenShadow401, Monnbeam, cares 1970, pianomouse & notwritten for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: SadeeLA, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, ashley1985, frances2, Honor76, Doreen769, MrsPotterDrEw, Littlemissmoffey, sweetpea1313, Sakura Lisel, Will love ever come, Nathoca Malfoy & renataced1 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: runlistenlove, krichards25, SadeeLA, Mylla-chan, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, reader-babe, beautifly92, frances2, HisMinx, dixie326, darkWarrior101, Doreen769, tokio2323, MrsPotterDrEw, britmavis, alyssa300, shettie, adavi821, K-Kinz, Littlemissmoffey, chapou69, LadyMidnightGuardian, burninamber, kysa91, Ice-Kitsune-317, Sakura Lisel, Nathoca Malfoy & renataced1 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 4**

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just been told by the headmaster. They had all decided about HER future without her input. The meeting with them all had been a blur to Hermione; after the meeting Minerva had told her how she would always be there for whenever she needed her. Hermione knew that they would replace her before the meeting with the governors had even started. She just did not realise that they would just put her into the Slytherin house and not resort her.

All she could remember from the 'conversation' is that, what THEY had decided FOR her was for the 'greater good', Hermione couldn't even remember what the greater good was any more.

Hermione slid down the wall of the bedroom at Grimmuald place that she sometimes stayed in and just stared at her once Gryffindor uniform that was now Slytherin uniform.

There was knocking at the door and she heard faintly someone calling out her name but she was too busy staring at her 'new' uniform to take in what was going on around her.

Her eye contact with her green tie was broken by a black dog jumping on her and licking her face distracting her from everything.

Hermione snaps out of her daze and rubs her hand through Padfoot's fur "hi Sirius."

The animagus changes back into the pureblood wizard "we were all getting worried about you." Sirius was sitting in front of her blocking her view of her uniform; he holds her hands "Harry told us what was decided for you, we aren't going anywhere Hermione. Do you really think we are going to abandon you just because you have been put against your wishes into the Slytherin house?"

Hermione looks up at the older wizard "Not just that but because of who I am related to. I'm really worried that I'll lose myself."

They hear footsteps as someone joins them, Harry sits beside her "You Hermione are an amazing witch and we all know that you will do your best to try and bring light back to the Slytherin name and house."

Hermione nods "I just wish I had been given a choice, after everything we have done Harry; don't we deserve to choose what we do with our lives now."

Harry smiles "yes we do Hermione, especially you; you fought for your magic and you should have been given the choice, we all agree with that."

Hermione looks at both the wizards "I don't even know what the greater good is anymore, I feel like I don't have control of my own life."

Harry nudges her "that is how I used to feel but now I know that I have control of my life. You have just received some scary news and you have just lost control for a few minutes but Hermione you are the heir to the Slytherin house, you can change about what everyone else thinks about them. Prove to everyone that Slytherins can change, that they aren't all evil. Make future students unafraid to be placed into that house. Just imagine a muggleborn being put into this world just like you were and then being placed into the Slytherin house and finding out about the history of the house and the older members; you have the power and the mind Hermione to make that student feel like they belong there and to feel safe while they are a student at Hogwarts."

Hermione faintly smiles "You should embrace your house not be afraid of it."

Sirius smiles "Exactly and just because most of us here are Gryffindor's doesn't mean we aren't going to help you Hermione."

Harry nods in agreement "the war is over; the hatred needs to be buried along with Riddle. You ready to create history Mione?"

Hermione stands up "Yes, the Slytherin house and its members are just misunderstood and were misled."

Harry and Sirius stand up with her, they hug her. Hermione and the wizards then hear people talking very loudly downstairs, they walk to the stairs and see Molly standing at the bottom of the stairs and she was telling Professor Snape off.

Sirius walks down the stairs to see what was going on in HIS home "Molly what seems to be going on here?"

Molly looks at the Black heir "Severus says he is the legal guardian of Hermione and says that she can no longer live here."

Sirius looks at his former class mate "Albus made you Hermione's legal guardian?"

Severus nods "Lord Slytherin and the governors also thought it would be a good idea if Miss. Granger was properly protected, it was told to Miss. Granger earlier."

Sirius looks up the stairs to where Harry and Hermione were, Hermione looks at them all "I don't remember anything that was said after I was told I would be put into the Slytherin house."

Molly smiles at her "Of course not dear, no one blames you. You have had a very demanding day."

 **~ Flash Back ~**

 _Hermione gets brought into the headmaster's office, Albus looks at the young witch and faintly smiles at her, Hermione looks around the room and finds Minerva standing the furthest away from her and she had a look of sadness in her eyes that was when Hermione knew what had been decided._

 _Albus looks at Hermione "Miss. Granger, the board of governors as you know have been discussing what would be best for you; they have come to an almost unanimous decision that it would be best for you and the greater good if you were put into the Slytherin house instead of being resorted as you may be placed somewhere else."_

 _Hermione zoned out after being told that, THEY had decided HER future for her. She now knew how Harry must have felt for nearly his whole life. She knew that it had been Arthur and McGonagall who had fought to keep her in the Gryffindor house; but she also knew that Lucius Malfoy would have done anything to repair the damage that was done to the Malfoy family name during the war._

 _Hermione saw Albus was still talking and explaining everything to her but she heard nothing. The sentence_ _ **put into the Slytherin house**_ _kept ringing in her ears and going through her mind. She then thought about what Harry and the others would say and do. Would they abandon her? Would she be safe in The Dungeons?_

 _Hermione sighs knowing that the governors did not really care about what she wanted or her safety especially Malfoy Senior and he was head of the board, what she couldn't quite understand was why Professor Snape had clearly agreed to all of this. He hated her right?_

 _Minerva escorts Hermione out of the office at the end of the meeting and reminds her that no matter what happens she will always be there for Hermione and wasn't going to turn her back on her just because she had been put into another house._

 **~ end of flash back ~**

Molly looks at the halfblood prince "Surely you can't expect Hermione to just go with you Severus, this is her home now. After all you told us you were no longer living at Spinners end and besides she is of age."

Severus nods "That is true, I no longer live there; I now reside at Malfoy manor along with the Malfoy's and yes I do expect Miss. Granger to come with me as I am her legal guardian. She maybe of age in our world Mrs. Weasley but Lord Slytherin has stated and the governors agreed with him that as I am currently the head of Slytherin house I am the precise person to watch over the only living heir to the house."

Sirius looks at Severus as if he was Voldemort reincarnated "You expect Hermione to live with you at Malfoy Manor. Do you have any idea of the pain and suffering that happened to her when got taken there? No I cannot let you take her; I suggest you now leave my house now before I force you and trust me you don't want that."

* * *

Will Hermione live with Severus & the Malfoy family?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: lovethelab, Guest, BlazingLuna, Chester99, marinka4, Fullofpassion09, pianomouse, Guest, Keekeeboo96, Grovek26, saillorgemini & cares 1970 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Colmillos, 14mortalInstruments, Sammie Lupin, roxana92georgy, magneto acolyte, Jazziet, marinka4, HermioneSnapeLestrange, Moon and Stars224, KTHadlock, PADfootBalck & jellybean1990 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: sakura-moonrose-hime, capcalawrence, TheImpossibleGirlOswin, roxana92georgy, EmberLee31, bkohl, marinka4, BlazingLuna, KaTee19, Rude's Mom, Shorses, Chester99, HermioneSnapeLestrange, Arianna21, Jazziet, PADfootBalck & Moon and Stars224 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 5**

Hermione looks at the dark haired wizards and knows if she doesn't make a decision soon, they will start arguing and fighting "I want to stay here, this is my home."

Sirius looks at Severus "you have your answer, now I suggest you leave."

Severus nods to Hermione "I will tell Lord Slytherin of your choice."

Severus leaves and Harry hugs Hermione "it will be okay Hermione, we won't let him take you and make you live there."

Nymphadora appears holding her blue haired son "Hermione, I need to talk to you about something."

Sirius happily takes Teddy from her "Come on Teddy, we shall go outside and I will tell you some Marauder stories, you coming Harry."

Harry follows Sirius and Teddy into the back garden; he never got tired of hearing the mischief that his father and friends created while they were students at Hogwarts, he also liked it how Sirius and Remus would both leave Pettigrew out of their stories.

Hermione sits in the living room with Nymphadora; she notices there is an old book on the table. Nymphadora smiles at her "Minerva told us what happened in the meeting and Arthur filled in the blanks with what happened with the governors. However because I come from a very long and ancient house my amazing mother was able to locate a book that dates back to the founders."

Hermione looks the book over; Nymphadora places her hand on Hermione's leg "this should give you some more information about why this all got chosen for you. For example why Snape is your legal guardian and why you have to 'live' with him."

Hermione nods "do you have any idea? Before I read the book."

Nymphadora sighs "it predates to when arranged marriages were the norm, yes they still happen today but not as much as it was back then. Short version is yes you are of legal age however as you are the last heir of the Slytherin house, they are going to use the old rules/law to make sure they protect the house and the heritage."

Hermione looks down at the book "So Professor Snape will be my guardian until I am married."

Nymphadora nods "Yes and even then it may well be his choice who you marry. I know it is stupid however this is the ancient ways and they are going to make sure that you and Snape protect the ancient house of Slytherin."

Nymphadora hugs her "it will be alright; as long as none of this was signed in a contract then you shall be fine. However I suspect that it has already been signed by Dumbledore, Snape and the head of the board which is Malfoy."

Hermione hugs her back "thanks for the warning Dora, I agree with you they would have already signed it. They must have or Professor Snape wouldn't be here demanding I go with him."

Hermione walks back up to her bedroom to start reading about the ancient times of the founders and find out how much her life was going to change now that she was a 'royal'.

Hermione sits on her bed and starts reading the book, she was also taking notes. She desperately wanted to change the ways of the wizarding world however there was some ancient rules that would never be gone from the wizarding world and she worried that the ones she was reading about and taking notes on were the very few that would stay in the wizarding world for ever.

Hermione looks at her piece of parchment "as the last heir of my 'house', I must live with a suitable family member or guardian and they must be approved by my elders which means approved by the school and suitable guardian would be Professor Snape. I must follow the rules set by my guardian and elder's soo Professor Dumbledore, Snape and Lucius Malfoy have come up and agreed on some rules that I must obey. Ahh I am starting to regret finding that box."

Hermione flops backwards on to the bed, wondering what her life would be like without finding out about her family tree.

 **~ Malfoy Manor ~**

Lucius looks over at the wizard he thought of as a brother "you appear to be alone Severus, I thought you said she would be coming with you."

Severus looks at the blonde haired wizard "Miss. Granger decided that she would rather break the contract that we have and stay at Grimmuald place under the lousy protection of Black against the wishes of the headmaster, the board and Lord Slytherin himself."

Lucius looks at the dark haired wizard "Is she aware of the arrangements that were made for her? Just because she was present in the room this morning does not mean that her head was, she was thrown a lot of information and some that she did not agree with."

Severus sits down opposite his oldest friend "That is the best guess, she is unware of what is yet to come, however I am sure that someone will make it very clear to her before I have to and once again become the bad guy."

Lucius nods "She will figure out what her duties are as the heir and what your duties are as head of her house. Do not worry old friend, I do however wonder if her magic is entwined with his."

Severus notices that Lucius was stroking his left arm where the dark mark rested on his pale forearm. Severus pinches the bridge of his nose and understands what Lucius was getting at "if her magic is which it should be as they share a common ancestor then Miss. Granger is in severe danger as there are still some low level followers out there."

Lucius nods "if they find out about her and her heritage, they will find some ancient, old and dark magic that no one has heard of or used in thousands of years and use her magic to gain power that will create some sort of bad news for us and the rest of the wizarding world."

Narcissa walks into the room "who are you two talking about now?"

Severus looks at the pureblood witch "the new and last heir of Slytherin."

Narcissa stops in her tracks and looks at the dark haired wizard "Heir of Slytherin? I was unaware that the mutant snake had children."

Severus shakes his head "A relative of Riddles, they were unware of it until a few hours ago."

Narcissa sits beside her husband "does this person have a name?"

Severus nods and smirks "the Gryffindor princess herself, Hermione Granger."

Narcissa nods "I did wonder how a muggleborn could be that powerful from hearing years of Draco whining about her, what about her housing surely she cannot stay in Gryffindor?"

Lucius puts his arm around his wife's shoulders "That was why I was summoned to Hogwarts earlier my love, she has been placed into Slytherin house, and Severus here is her legal guardian. She is going to restore the house to its former glory and bring light to the once dark house."

Narcissa nods "I am going to guess that Miss. Granger was not happy about being placed into Slytherin house without being asked first and then there is her finding out that her snarky potions teacher is not only her new head of house but also her legal guardian, poor girl. I can understand why she wouldn't come willingly and live with us Severus. She was tortured at the old Manor and I guess that no one has told that we rebuilt the Manor and we too have banished evil and the darkness from our home and lives."

Draco had timed his entrance perfectly "So the rumours are true, Granger is the heir to Slytherin, I wonder how long it will take for her to beg Dumbledork to let her return to her precious Scarlet Tower."

Narcissa shakes her head and looks at her son disapprovingly "Draco, we have spoken about this many times. The war is over and I do not wish to visit you in Azkaban."

Draco looks over at his mother "You misunderstood me mother, I have no problem with Hermione Granger being in the Dungeons, she might be able to bring light to the dark house however I am just stating that some of my fellow house mates might not like the idea of having the Gryffindor muggleborn princess now claiming the Slytherin throne."

Narcissa smirks at her son "you did always have a soft spot for Miss. Granger haven't you Draco. Do you ever plan on acting on those feelings or are you going to carry on playing the cold, mean snake? The war is over and the hatred has to be buried sometime, you must make sure that you apologize to her for everything that you did and said to her over the years, am I understood Draco?"

Draco looks at his mother gobsmacked "yes mother but how did you know?"

Narcissa smiles "Slytherin men are all the same darling, your father was the same when he had developed deep feelings for me. You always do talk about how intelligent she is and how brave she was for standing and fighting alongside Mr. Potter."

Draco exhales, his parents had raised him to be a gentleman just like all Malfoy wizards before him, and he was not going to worry about what his father thought any longer…

* * *

What will Lucius say?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	6. Chapter 6

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: Grovek26, Fullofpassion09, SammiShadow, cares 1970, Guest, Chester99, Danikae, adavi821 & Keekeeboo96 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: illymalfoy, KagomeAvalon1, myeverydaylove & brendayurivia for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: illymalfoy, BeachGirl114, KagomeAvalon1, SkyhighReader, Kristinwd40, padfootsnuffles, Bumpyduey, sonikajpaul, traccyy, SammiShadow, NoRealNameBecauseImBroke, Calindy, reptilegirl, Amylase, loves2readalways, Nacf, Megan. R. Corey, firencowgirl & brendayurivia for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 6**

Harry knocks on Hermione's bedroom door and got worried when he didn't get a reply from her, he also notices that the door didn't have any wards on it which Hermione normally did as she didn't feel safe sleeping in a unwarded room even with everyone around her.

He slowly opens the door and finds her fast asleep on her bed surrounded by her usual parchment and old books. He walks further into the room and places the parchment and books on the floor. Hermione always took care of him over the years, it was about time he took care of her.

He sits on the edge of the bed and starts to think about where Hermione could call home and so could Professor Snape because Malfoy Manor was no place that Hermione could call home.

He starts to rub his forehead and he feels his fingers run over his scar, he suddenly remembers one of Voldemort's memories. Just because Voldemort could look into Harry's head did not mean that Harry couldn't look into Voldemort's head. It had only happened once but that one time was going to make Hermione and Professor Snape hopefully both happy.

A book cover on the floor caught his eye; he lifts it up to see the Serpent symbol on it which meant Slytherin. He opens it and dust flies out which means that it hadn't been opened and read in a very long time but that also meant that Hermione had yet to read the book.

He flicks through the pages and finds what he was looking for an actual photograph of the place he had seen in Voldemort's head. He smiles then looks at his sleeping friend; he gently shakes her awake "Mione, Mione."

Hermione's eyes barely open "Harry? Wh what is going on?"

Harry smiles at her "I have somewhere to show you, come on."

Hermione looks at her watch "Harry it's 2am, go to bed."

Harry grabs her arm "Hermione, I have somewhere to show you, please."

Hermione groans "Fine, let's go Harry."

Harry apparates them into an overgrown garden, Hermione tilts her head to look at him. He shakes his head and gently drags her towards a manor looking house. He points at the front door, Hermione places her hand on the door and it opens, she just looks over her shoulder at the smirking black haired wizard.

They walk inside, Hermione has a look around of the hallway and she notices that Harry was still smirking "What is this place?" she asks him.

Harry points to his scar "remember I told you that just once for a few seconds I saw into Riddles head." Hermione nods so he carries on "This is where I saw him, he must have just done deatheater business out of Malfoy Manor and didn't want his followers knowing about this place."

Hermione finds a dusty plaque by the front door and rubs the dust off "Slytherin house, this must have been Salazar's home."

Harry takes her hand and leads her further into the building "smaller than a manor but bigger than an ordinary house, I thought that if you with my help made this place a home again that."

Hermione nods "that I could call this place home and maybe Professor Snape would live here too instead of me being made to live at Malfoy Manor."

She wraps her arms around him "thank you Harry, thank you."

Harry hugs her back "You have been taking care of me since I well we were 11 Hermione it's about time I took care of you. It's what family does for each other."

They pick out the rooms that they were going to clean; both of them find ancient dark magic artefacts everywhere. Hermione waves her wand around the new room she was about to clean, she almost drops her wand when she realises that she had just walked into a library.

She decides not to use her wand on this room only if the books were covered in dark magic. She sits on the floor and looks around in awe "Salazar Slytherin had great taste in books."

Regal sounding voice "that must be where you get your love of reading from Miss. Granger."

The voice behind her causes Hermione to jump and fall backwards hitting her head very hard on the tilted floor of the library. She grabs her head "oww, what are you doing here sneaking around Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry appears in the doorway "Sorry Mione, Sirius didn't read my note and he sent a search party out for us."

Hermione stands up and rubs the back of her head "still doesn't explain why Mr. Malfoy is HERE Harry."

Lucius leans on his snake headed cane "Mr. Black received Mr. Potter's patronus stating where you both were, Severus and myself had to come here and make sure that no harm had come to you."

Hermione moves her hand away from her head "ahh Harry can you stop the bleeding."

Lucius looks at her "allow me Miss. Granger."

Hermione sighs "I do not wish to offend you Mr. Malfoy however you may no longer hate me nor I you but I am not ready to let you point your wand at me and not feel threatened."

The blonde hatred wizard nods at her "of course and I am not offended Miss. Granger it will take time for you and others to no longer see me as a figure of hatred."

The three of them leave the library to find Severus having a very good look around, Hermione looks over at Harry "what if he says no?"

Harry nods "we will come up with a new plan but I found a hardly used potions lab while I was clearing my selection of rooms."

Hermione squeezes Harry's arm then walks over to the Slytherin head of house "Professor Snape I was wondering if we could negotiate the rules that you and the others have set for me."

Severus folds his hands behind his back "I already know what you want to negotiate on first Miss. Granger."

Hermione nods "you are an intelligent man Professor, you must be aware by now that I will not willingly live at Malfoy Manor however this house is big enough for the both of us to live here quite comfortably."

Severus raises his eyebrow at the young witch before him, no longer was she the wanting to please her teachers child he had taught at Hogwarts, no before him now stood a young lady who knew what she wanted…

* * *

Will Severus agree?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	7. Chapter 7

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: Danikae, Grovek26, pianomouse, G the Headmaster, Chester99, loves2readalways, cares1970, adavi821, angel897, abrabellagrace & Keekeeboo96 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: bellqrke, msScorpia, redwitch69, HermioneRose12, NymphadoraGranger95, tiffany. naquin1 & Bunny0217 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: bellqrke, loukritia, ohweasleyking, LoverOfAllThingsFiction, TreeGoddess-Odrade, redwitch69, Ray49, HermioneRose12, Mally05, NymphadoraGranger95, tiffany. naquin1, anthraquinblue, drwhoismyhomeboy, AnnonymousGirl546 & arabellagrace for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 7**

Hermione squeezes Harry's arm then walks over to the Slytherin head of house "Professor Snape I was wondering if we could negotiate the rules that you and the others have set for me."

Severus folds his hands behind his back "I already know what you want to negotiate on first Miss. Granger."

Hermione nods "you are an intelligent man Professor, you must be aware by now that I will not willingly live at Malfoy Manor however this house is big enough for the both of us to live here quite comfortably."

Severus raises his eyebrow at the young witch before him, no longer was she the wanting to please her teachers child he had taught at Hogwarts, no before him now stood a young lady who knew what she wanted.

Hermione glances over at Harry and sees that he nods, Hermione carries on talking before Severus has a chance to speak his own mind "I know that the rules that have been put in place for me are to preserve my house name, I also accept that if you do live here with me that the Malfoy family will no doubly come to visit you after all you do see each other as family."

Hermione glances over at Lucius Malfoy before once again looking at her potions teacher "They are more than welcome to visit you here as long as I am given at least an hour warning before they arrive and most importantly they are respectful to the people who are here and I will also ask the same from my 'family' members. I will not be disrespected in this house by anyone visiting or otherwise."

Severus raises his eyebrow at the young witch "I will agree to your little rule Miss. Granger only if you agree to mine if you do leave this house I am to be told where you are going and who you are with. There are still some low level followers out there and once this goes public you will once again be in danger."

Hermione nods in agreement "I will agree to that because if anything does happen to me I know that you are the one who has to take the blame. I agree to your rule Professor."

Severus nods "I will make sure that if any of my visitors will be respectful to you and your guests and I shall give you an hour warning before they arrive."

Severus looks up at his friend who nods in agreement, Severus knew that if the Malfoy family did come over for any reason they would be respectful to Hermione due to them 'fearing' her relation to Riddle and her maybe magic connection to the dark mark.

Hermione smiles "I agree to warn you of my friends' arrival, I agree to make sure they are respectful to you and your guests or I will make them leave. I will also tell you where am I and who I am with."

They shake hands on agreement of their little 'house' rules, Lucius acts as a witness to the agreement as he is head of the school board. Lucius smiles at them "I will tell Albus of the agreement that was done."

Lucius bows to them both and leaves the Slytherin house, Hermione sighs "I am going to go find a bedroom to claim as mine."

Harry hugs her "I'm going back to Grimmuald to make sure Sirius saw the note I left. I will be back later but I'll tell you an hour in advance so you can warn Snape."

Hermione hugs him back and laughs "Thank you Harry for everything."

Harry nods and leaves the Slytherin house, Hermione looks at Severus "there is one thing we should do before anything else, we should change the wards just in case."

Severus nods "I agree would you like me to get Moody or do you trust me to do it?"

Hermione just looks at him "If I didn't trust you Professor none of this would be happening, so yes I do trust you and I trust you to change the wards around this house."

Severus starts to change the wards around this house so that the only people who could apparate directly into the grounds were himself and Hermione. He knew he should add Lucius and also Harry just in case of emergencies but knew Hermione did not fully trust Lucius at the moment, so he would wait until she felt safe enough to trust him; he had heard about what had happened at Malfoy Manor during the final battle so he fully knew that Hermione did not feel safe around the Malfoy family and he actually did not blame her.

Hermione found a bedroom and very quickly removed the dirt and dust from it with a flick of her wand; she flops on to the bed and falls asleep. She had no idea what was awaiting for her when she woke up.

Hermione feels someone once again waking her up, she bats their hand away, but the person keeps shaking her. "Mione wake up, come on wake up."

Hermione opens her eye "Harry? Wh what are you doing here?"

Harry sits on the edge of her bed "I sent my patronus to Snape and he said I could come over, it was an emergency. Lucius is here also but downstairs with Snape."

Hermione sits up and rubs her eyes "So what is the emergency?"

Harry hands her the daily prophet "They are trying to find out how but I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione sighs and reads the headline "Gryffindor Princess Hermione Granger, The First Dark Lady? This reporter has an inside source that states that Muggleborn witch and best friend to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger has found out that she is a blood relation to the late Tom Riddle who was also known to many in the Wizarding world as the Dark Lord. My source also says that Miss. Granger has been rehoused into the Slytherin house as she is the new and only heir to the house meaning that this coming school year Miss. Granger will be swapping her scarlet tower for the dingy dungeons. Will Hermione Granger follow in the footsteps of her late ancestor and become the first Dark Lady or will she be able to convince us all that not all Slytherin's are evil people?, let me guess who wrote this article oh look RITA SKEETER!"

Harry hugs her "it's okay Mione; we all know you are the complete opposite to Riddle, I just wonder who told her."

Hermione gets out of the bed and grabs her wand "WHO DO YOU THINK HARRY!"

Harry looks confused at her "There are only a few people who know Mione, we can narrow this down."

Hermione lets the tears fall "Harry it was either Draco Malfoy or Ron and I bet I know which one it was."

* * *

Who spilled Hermione's news?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	8. Chapter 8

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: Keekeeboo96, sakura-moonrose-hime, vampirechick13, meldz, BeachGirl114, kanikafultz123, annieharp84, cares 1970, Chester99, pianomouse, dixie326, Guest, notwritten & Grovek26 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Viper-Rose2011, kestra's sister & alaskanwoman25 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: HallowRain8587, TiaMalfoy1D, akschoenborn, crunchie5555, Emilie124, Amandrine, Onmyown29, Shellmar, alaskanwoman25, sam7800, EmilyWoods, running angel, Katsieh, Doll482223, Firejinx, oceanluvr & vampiregirlz1 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 8**

Hermione gets out of the bed and grabs her wand "WHO DO YOU THINK HARRY!"

Harry looks confused at her "There are only a few people who know Mione, we can narrow this down."

Hermione lets the tears fall "Harry it was either Draco Malfoy or Ron and I bet I know which one it was."

Harry nods his head "alright Mione, no matter who told her; I am here for you. You are my family remember that."

Hermione points to the bedroom door "give me a few minutes to get dressed then we can go to the party."

Today is Teddy's 2nd birthday and there was going to be a family gathering/party at Grimmuald place it was also a great time as the 'children' would be going back to Hogwarts the day after.

They were gathering to celebrate Teddy's birthday and for Molly's sake a family meal because the next family meal for Molly would be at Christmas time when they came home for the holidays.

Hermione and Harry arrive at Grimmuald place; Severus had already wandered off to mingle with the Malfoy family who were also present. Harry and Hermione heard Remus yell "brace yourselves." Then Hermione felt someone little run into the back of her legs and to try and wrap their arms around her.

Hermione looks down at the blue haired boy that was holding on to her "Hello birthday boy."

Harry bends down to Teddy's level and hands him a wrapped up present, this causes Teddy to squeal with delight. Remus walks into the room when he heard his sons squeal.

Remus picks Teddy up "are you hiding behind Hermione?"

Teddy shakes his head "noooo hugs."

Remus smiles "so you were giving Hermione a hug?"

Teddy nods his head and giggles, Hermione and Harry smile at the small child. Remus sits down on the sofa with Teddy on his lap "are you going to open the present?"

Teddy once again nods his head, Remus holds out the present for Teddy who happily rips open the wrapping paper, Harry and Hermione sit on the coffee table, Harry smiles at Teddy's face all lit up "This present is from both of us."

Teddy's smile gets even bigger if that was even possible, inside the wrapping paper had been some magic and muggle puzzles to keep him busy for probably a few minutes and some chocolate frogs.

Teddy hands a chocolate frog to Remus "Daddy choc."

Remus takes it "for me? Thank you for sharing Teddy." He kisses his sons' forehead "good boy, now what do you say to Harry and Hermione?"

Teddy smiles at them "TANK YOU!"

Harry smiles at the young child "you are more than welcome Teddy."

Remus smiles "Thank you, both of you; now I suggest you both go say hi to Molly before she comes looking for you both."

Harry and Hermione both nod and head towards the kitchen; Nymphadora, Andromeda and Molly were all in the kitchen making sure that there was enough food for everyone and Nymphadora was putting the final touches on to Teddy's birthday cake.

Hermione smiles "Hey ladies."

Molly looks at them and opens her arms "Come here both of you."

They both get a hug from Molly, Harry walks outside after getting a nudge from Molly while Hermione feels like she is about to be yelled at by them all.

Nymphadora puts her hands on Hermione's shoulders "We all feel the same and just want to let you know that no matter what happens in the next few weeks with you all going back to Hogwarts and someone spilling your news. We are your family and we are going to be here for you and will stand behind you unless you do choose to become the first dark lady."

Andromeda hits her daughter with a towel "Nymphadora!"

Hermione laughs "I really appreciate it I really do and I am not going to become a dark lady; there is a tiny problem."

Molly nods in agreement "We are all aware of who could have told Skeeter about you Hermione. IF it was Ronald I want to apologize for his behaviour because Arthur and I did not raise him to be like that."

Hermione faintly smiles "I know Molly but because it is such a short list of everyone who knew it hurts me even more to even think for a single second that Ron betrayed our friendship by talking to Skeeter just because I've been rehoused against my wishes."

Nymphadora nods "we know, who else do you think it could have been?"

Hermione sighs "the only other person I can think of was Draco Malfoy."

Andromeda nods in agreement "that does sound like something that my nephew would do however it sounds more like Pre-war Draco and not this new Draco."

Hermione looks at Andromeda "that is what I was thinking, it doesn't make sense plus this has just put me in more danger with the followers who are still out there; Professor Snape is my legal guardian and he is family to the Malfoy's."

Nymphadora saw something happening in the back garden that she couldn't believe, she was hoping that it would not cause a scene however she was not the only person to spot it, her mother and Molly both had their full attention now out of the kitchen window and on to the garden where all of the guests and family members now were standing around mingling with one another.

Nymphadora put her arm around Hermione's shoulders "I am so sorry Hermione."

Hermione nods and tries to stop the tears from falling "I'm just glad I found out now who talked to Skeeter and not at school."

~Later on that evening ~

Hermione, Harry and the Twins were sitting around the fireplace in the Slytherin dungeons at Hogwarts clearing out all the evil and dark magic that still lingered around the Slytherin rooms. Severus was sitting in a dark corner of the common room going over some late lesson plans while making sure that no harm came to Hermione.

Hermione watches at the flames get brighter due to the powerful dark magic that some of the items were laced with "thanks for helping me with all of this."

Fred and George both smile "not a problem Hermione, always happy to help you out."

Hermione finds a bag next to her pile of items to check for dark magic "erm does this bag belong to you guys?"

Fred and George look over "that's for you; call it a house warming present if you like."

Hermione carefully opens the bag and can feel Severus's eyes on her making sure that the present from the troublesome duo wasn't going to cause any harm to her, Hermione pulls out two pairs of pjs, one pair was Green and Silver the other pair had snakes on them "ha-ha very funny guys, I love them."

Harry then hands her a bag "don't kill me it was their idea."

Hermione opens the second bag to find inside, 2 pairs of fuzzy warm socks matching the pjs but also inside were a fluffy pair of snake slippers; Hermione puts the slippers on her feet straight away "how do they look?"

Harry smiles at her "they look great and I do believe that the Slytherin members will appreciate what you have done Hermione."

Hermione nods "Everyone deserves a second chance Harry; this is their second chance to prove to everyone that the house of Salazar Slytherin can be filled with greatness and light."

Harry hugs her "and the house of Godric Gryffindor will be standing right beside you guys no matter who else doesn't I will and I know a lot more people will too."

Fred and George hug them both "We'll stand beside you Hermione or do we have to call you future Dark Lady."

Hermione hits them both "it's not funny, how could he betray me like that? He has no idea how much danger he has put me in all because of what…his hatred."

* * *

Was it Draco's hatred or Ron's hatred?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	9. Announcement :(

Dear LOYAL readers,

I am not one to usually do this type of thing HOWEVER;

I have received a review from a guest going by the name Kissy kissy saying **'Oh my gosh! This is my favourite fanfic! In fact, I uploaded it on Archive of Our Own website under my username, so I can get some good reviews too. Hope you don't mind! thanks you're a doll XXX.'**

This person thinks that it is okay to TAKE this story and post it on another website under THEIR username.

I do mind as I did not give this person permission to do this as they did not ask me to use my story on another website.

As this has happened, I will NOT be updating this story for a while, if you do however find these chapters that I have already uploaded on to this site on other website. I would very much appreciate it if you would send me a link or private message me on here.

Thank you for being a LOYAL reader

Gracie :(


	10. Chapter 9

**From lioness to serpent princess**

 _I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone for their support. Your reviews that I received showing me lots of support from you all and the positive vibes I also got from them made me cry, when I read them *I got given funny looks as I was in a public place*; nevertheless I have spent a good portion of my afternoon and evening (England time) thinking about what I should do, however once again due to all your support and positivity I have decided to carry on updating this story as I do not want to let down my LOYAL readers._

 _You are all aware that this story is my own creation and that if this story was found somewhere else and not under this name, then you would also know that it is a fake because this is the original story._

 _So once again thank you to everyone who sent me positive comments about the 'Kissy kissy' incident that happened earlier on in the day, but I have decided that it should not ruin my love of writing this story and_ _sharing it with you all._

Thank you again to: annieharp84, annieharp84, lovethelab, dixie326, beaflower114, Nathoca Malfoy, bellqrke, spikeecat, Guest, LittlebigmouthOKC, Stantetley, bsms123 & adavi821, you are amazing people and you all made me cry :)

 **Chapter 9**

Hermione stands on platform 9¾ waiting for the Hogwarts express to arrive, she feels someone tap her on the shoulder, and she turns around to be engulfed in a hug by Ginny.

Hermione smiles "Hello."

Ginny smiles back at her "Hi, I'm sorry I didn't see you much at Teddy's birthday party but it was like you were hiding inside the entire time."

Hermione sighs "I sort of was, there was an unwanted guest at the party and I wanted to stay away from them as they spoke to Skeeter."

Ginny looks at her friend in shock "you know who talked to Skeeter, who? I want to send them my famous hex."

Hermione giggles "No you cannot send your famous bat bogey hex at them. But yes I do know who spoke to Rita Skeeter."

Ginny pouts "fine, but who told her your secret?"

Hermione looks around to make sure that the snitch wasn't around and they weren't "It was Ronald and Lavender."

Ginny becomes shocked "wait, my brother Ron? I didn't know he was even talking to Lavender."

Hermione sits down on her suitcase "Yes your brother Ron, he was at Teddy's birthday party and Lavender was sitting on his lap. Nymphadora kept apologizing to me about her being there because even she didn't know that she was going to be there as she wasn't invited."

Ginny sighs "So he moans to Lavender about you being rehoused and thinking you have betrayed him and all Gryffindor's which you haven't by the way and Lavender who does hate you no offence snitched to Rita Skeeter who also hates you once again no offence."

Ginny looks around then looks back at Hermione "you are probably right as usual but have you given it any thought that Malfoy was the one who snitched."

Hermione nods "I did actually but Professor Snape heard Harry and I discussing whether it was Ron and Malfoy and straight away he had both Malfoy wizards over plus Kingsley and Sirius which I thought was very grown up for them both" the girls giggled "but Draco swore to me on his magic as a wizard that he didn't do it."

Ginny nudges Hermione "so its Draco now is it?"

Hermione rolls her eyes "you are worse than Harry I swear, Draco apologized to me for everything and said that he was going to apologize anyway to me even before he found all this out and thought that if we started to be at least polite to one another it might make things a lot smoother for the other Slytherin house members especially the first and second years."

Ginny points out the incoming scarlet train "here comes our train, I agree with what you and Draco have done. He was right for apologizing to you and with you guys being polite to each other around the castle it will prove to everyone that we can all get along."

The platform starts to fill up with other Hogwarts students; Harry finds his way over to the girls and so do Neville and Luna. Hermione agrees them all "you guys ready?"

Luna smiles at Hermione "I can't wait to see the changes that have been made to the castle, all the nargles have gone from your head Hermione."

Hermione smiles at the Ravenclaw student "I'm so glad that they've gone Luna, thanks for noticing."

They find an empty compartment on the train, no one mentions about the missing Weasley family member. Neville who was sitting opposite Hermione smiles at her "We've all heard about your plans Hermione, You've got my support along with Luna's, Seamus and Dean's."

Hermione becomes shocked and surprised "wow really? That means so much to me, thank you."

Ginny nudges her "of course we are going to support you Hermione, if anyone can change how we all look at the Slytherin house then it's going to be you. After all you are making history by being the first muggleborn to be placed in there even if it was against your will."

Hermione hugs them each "thank you so much."

They talk about their summers; Hermione just stares out of the window wondering what waits for all of them. She was nervous about what the other Gryffindor's would say and do; but the biggest worry for Hermione right now was that the other members of the Slytherin house were going to continue to hate her or go against her and everything she was going to work for.

As they get closer to the Hogsmead stop, Neville and Harry leave the compartment so that the girls could get changed in their school uniform. Hermione sits down and looks at the green and silver tie staring back at her that was in her hands.

The boys walk back in, Harry sees Hermione just staring at her tie "Luna what does Ravenclaw house stand for?"

Luna smiles and puts her hand on Hermione's arm "Intelligence, creativity, originality, acceptance, wit, individuality and wisdom."

Neville smiles "Hufflepuff traits are Dedication, hard work, fair play, patience, kindness, tolerance, loyalty and unafraid of toil."

Harry puts his arm around her "Bravery, nerve, chivalry, courage, daring, just, honour, courteous and strength of will they are the traits of the Gryffindor house."

Hermione lets the tears fall and nods "Cunning, ambition, resourcefulness, determination, cleverness, power, self-preservation, leadership qualities and fraternity, those are the traits of the Slytherin house, my house."

Ginny and Harry smile at her and both say "I didn't hear you say evil, murderous or dark Mione."

Hermione puts her tie around her neck and slowly ties it; she puts on her cardigan and looks down at the bottom where the Slytherin colours laid "still feels weird knowing I won't be in the same common room with you Harry or sleeping in the same dorm as you Ginny."

Ginny sadly nods "however you don't have to share a dorm with Lavender or a common room with her and my brother."

Hermione nods "I still have to get the Slytherin house on my side so that I can try and change how we all think about them and themselves because the second years were scared when they got placed into the Slytherin house. You shouldn't be afraid of what house you get placed in, you should embrace it."

Neville smiles at her "Once you embrace who you now are Hermione, the others will follow."

The train stops at Hogsmead and like always Hagrid was there to meet the first years. He waves to the group before he heads off with the first years. Hermione stops Harry "Harry wait, I need to talk to you."

The others carry on walking; Harry turns to Hermione "are you getting cold feet?"

Hermione shakes her head "No I just want you to know that no matter what happens from now onwards, I will be your friend."

Harry smiles and nods "He betrayed our trust Hermione not just yours, who's to say that if I tell him some big secret about my life he won't tell Lavender and she won't spread it. Besides he'll be too busy smooching her to even realise I'm around. Is it too late to get my rehoused too?"

They laugh and walk towards the castle, Hermione out of habit glances behind her to find a very strange sight. Draco was walking behind them with his 'minions' but it was how near he was walking behind them which made Hermione think it was strange as he was right behind them.

Hermione feels even stranger when she sits down at the Slytherin table, but she felt someone poke her in the side, she glances over her shoulder to see Harry, Ginny and Neville happily sitting behind her; as the teachers had placed the Gryffindor table next to the Slytherin table to make Hermione feel for comfortable.

They listen to all the first years getting housed, whenever a new name was added to the Slytherin house, Hermione clapped a little bit louder and each time they faintly smiled in her direction.

Dumbledore waits for silence before he starts his next speech "Now that everyone has been sorted, I want to officially welcome everyone to Hogwarts. I know last year was a tragic one for everyone and before dinner is served we will have a minute silence to remember all those who lost their lives whether they were on the light side or dark side. But before that on a much happier note; I would like to introduce you all to your two new defence against the dark arts teachers, some of you may remember one of them, I can proudly introduce to you all Professor Remus Lupin and his assistant Sirius Black."

Everyone in the great hall stood up and clapped Remus and Sirius, Hermione looked over at Severus for a second and even he had stood up just like the other teachers and gave them both a few claps.

Once the clapping had stopped, Hermione saw that Professor Dumbledore had looked her way, she knew what was coming, once again Professor Dumbledore stood before them all "Another announcement due to unfortunate events that took place in the last couple of years, the house of Salazar Slytherin has had its name and some members tainted however as many of you may already know, Gryffindor house member Hermione Granger has discovered her connection to the founder and has moved from Gryffindor to Slytherin. I also believe that Miss. Granger along with the support of her house will bring light back to the dark house."

Everyone starts to clap; she couldn't believe her eyes or ears. The first years down at the far end of the table seemed to be clapping the loudest and looked very happy about the news they had just received.

Once the minute silence and dinner was over, Hermione wished her friends goodnight and heads towards the dungeons, she notices that a few first years were hanging around the portrait of their house founder. Hermione could also tell that something was wrong.

Hermione stands in front of them and softly asks "Why are you all standing out here?"

One first year looks at her "We're scared, we heard about what the headmaster said about bringing light back but it will take time."

Hermione shakes her head "Follow me; I have an announcement of my own to make to you all. Do not worry nothing inside the common room or dorms will hurt you. I personally got rid of the dark magic items from our rooms."

The small group of first years follow Hermione as she stands in the common room; everyone else was waiting for her as they had already been told that she wanted to talk to them.

Hermione stands by the fire place in front of them "Firstly I want to welcome you all to the house of Salazar Slytherin whether you are a first year or a seventh year repeat like myself. I know most of you have spent the last six years of our school years hating me and I forgive you for that. You were just following in your parent, older siblings footsteps or you were scared about Riddle."

Hermione glances over at Draco and his group of minions which now including Pansy.

She then puts her focus back to everyone else "There is nothing to be afraid of anymore. We have all been given this second chance, to show not only the people inside this castle but to everyone else in the wizarding world, that the house of Salazar Slytherin can be filled with greatness but most importantly that this house can and will be filled with light."

Hermione stops to think about how to word her next speech but to also let her words sink into them "Some traditions need to be kept and some others need to be broken; as I stand here before you I am breaking one of those traditions and making history as the first muggleborn to wear the Slytherin house colours. But this is not the only tradition I want to break, change or start nevertheless I cannot do this by myself it will take all of us to do this, so who's with me?"

* * *

Who will stand with Hermione?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	11. Chapter 10

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: Shorses, catgirl87, Keekeeboo96, jellybean1990, EliLeFey, sakura-moonrose-hime, Chester99, cares 1970, Grovek26, adavi821, dixie326 & Gigipink for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: 19baby94, os8245, bluebird1975, kmjb, 33vampgirl, HDan, SageRune, Chuffers244 & MrsSilverusSnape for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: 19baby94, os8245, aeoc94, DoctorReidIsInTheHouse, lizziestrong, bluebird1975, NTari, kmjb, LetItGoDefyingGravity, HDan, 33vampgirl, Kodak panda, EliLeFey, Chuffers244 & MrsSilverusSnape for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 10**

Hermione stops to think about how to word the next part of her speech but to also let her words sink into her house members "Some traditions need to be kept and some others need to be broken; as I stand here before you I am breaking one of those traditions and making history as the first muggleborn witch to wear the Slytherin house colours. But this is not the only tradition I want to break, change or start nevertheless I cannot do this by myself it will take all of us to do this, so who's with me?"

The common room erupts with cheering and agreement, Hermione smiles and glances over in the darkest corner because she knows that Professor Snape is watching them to make sure that the first years are safe just like he had done every year since he become head of house. She sees movement in the dark corner which could have been him clapping to her little speech but she thinks better of it.

The older students know that they have to change their way of thinking otherwise their future will consist of Azkaban and none of them want that. They all know that Hermione could change their house around and if they are to help her then who says it couldn't help them get a second look for a job due to her name being associated with theirs.

A few weeks has now passed since Hermione's little speech inside the Slytherin common room. Everyone inside the castle has taken notice of a few things 1. The Slytherin members seem happier 2. The other house members are mingling with the Slytherin members but number 3 however shocks everyone and everyone noticed it, that Ron and Lavender were not welcome anywhere and that no one is talking to them.

Hermione is walking through the corridors on her way to the library as always but she could hear snickering from behind her. She already knows that it is either Ronald or Lavender; but due to the snickering sounding more girly her money is on Lavender.

Consequently Hermione has not yet read the recent copy of the Daily Prophet, until she walks into the library and Ginny like usual engulfs her into a massive bear hug.

Hermione knows something has happened; she looks over at Harry who looks furious "what happened this time?"

Harry looks down at the newspaper "Slytherin heir Hermione Granger is getting one step closer to becoming the first Dark Lady as the rumours that the muggleborn witch was tortured by known deatheater Bellatrix Lestrange is in fact a lie, an inside source says that Miss. Granger does not have the word 'Mudblood' on her arm in a scar form."

Hermione feels herself stop breathing "wh what?"

Ginny rubs her back "it's going to be okay Mione, we'll fix this and by we I mean The Order."

Hermione shakes her head, she runs out of the library and towards the main doors of the castle. Ginny and Harry run after her calling her name but she carries on running and outside into the pouring rain.

She stands under a tree but still gets soaking wet but focuses on just trying to catch her breath, she feels like she is back there screaming out in pain as Bellatrix craves that word into her arm. Her chest feels heavy as if there is someone sitting on top of it and they are putting all their weight on to her.

Ginny taps Harry's arm "she's having a panic attack, I'll go get Remus and Sirius."

Ginny runs towards the defence classrooms, Harry runs outside to help comfort his friend. Harry turns her around and wraps his arms around her "sshhh, breathe Mione, breathe. She's dead and can't hurt you or anyone again."

Ginny reaches the defence classroom and knocks but carries on walking in and sees Remus and Sirius clearly talking about random things "Professor Lupin come quickly, it's Hermione she's having a panic attack. She read the latest article about her."

Remus looks over at Sirius "Sirius go with Ginny and I'll go inform Severus."

Sirius stands up "You'll be better at calming her down; I shall risk my life and tell the bat."

Remus smiles at him "Hermione would be very grateful that for once you are being a mature man and going to speak to Severus."

Remus and Ginny run outside in the rain and head towards the Shrieking Shack knowing full well that that would be the place that Harry would take Hermione to so that she could calm down.

Sirius on the other hand walks calmly down to the potions room, he knocks on the door and for once waits patiently and walks inside when he hears Severus telling the person to enter.

Severus looks up from his marking expecting to see a student "oh what do you want fleabag?"

Sirius counts to three in his head and breathes deeply "I was sent down here to tell you that Miss. Granger is currently having a panic attack and is also in the Shrieking Shack as she is refusing to come back inside the castle; now this fleabag shall leave you alone."

Severus quickly informs Minerva before he too heads towards the Shrieking Shack, as he enters, he sees Hermione pacing around clearly trying to work on her breathing. Harry is sitting on the bed holding his wand very tightly in his hand and the older Marauders are trying to get Hermione to focus on her breathing.

Harry runs his hands through his messy hair "I don't get why Ron and Lavender are doing this for, they are fighting against us. We all want the same thing, we all want peace that is what we fought Riddle for."

Hermione stands by the window and looks out of it "because having a traitorous rat whispering in your ear for what twelve years give or take a year must do something to your brain."

Ginny looks over at her friend "Erm Mione, can erm you sort of come away from the window, you're actually scaring me."

Hermione looks over at them all "seriously?"

They all nod including Severus, Hermione takes a few steps away from the window "there you go; you are all scared I would 'jump' out of the window however I still have my wand on me."

Ginny smiles and walks over to Hermione, she places her hands on her best friends shoulders "Mione leave this with me, I have an idea. Don't think about them, we know what happened okay. Go back to the dungeons and leave this with me, I promise they won't know what has hit them."

Harry stands up "how can Ron lie like this?"

Ginny hits him "HARRY! Leave it; I am going to sort it out. Lavender probably did this all by herself. Probably potions class noticed that Hermione's arms were bare and there was no scar then went to Skeeter. We know she wears glamour charms and Hermione does not have to explain herself to anyone."

Ginny turns to Hermione "leave it all to me, now it's stopped raining and we are all still dripping wet. Let's go back inside before we catch our death."

The adults follow the students back inside the castle, Hermione and Severus head towards the dungeons; Severus places his hand on Hermione's arm so she turns to look at him.

Severus looks at his student "I have been told to remind you that if you need to talk to someone you can still talk to Professor McGonagall however as your head of house and legal guardian you can talk to me."

Hermione nods "thank you for reminding me Professor Snape, you can tell the others that you all have nothing to worry about, I am not going to do anything like what you are all thinking; I swear on my magic."

Hermione walks into the common room and notices that it was empty apart from Draco Malfoy who actually looks like he has been waiting for her "what's going on?"

He takes a few steps towards her "Potter sent me his patronus and I read the article this morning. I'm sorry Granger, I really am."

Hermione nods "it's okay Mal Draco, Ginny has some wild plan and I just read it and felt like I was back there; anyway I'm fine now."

Draco waves his wand that is when Hermione starts to hear soft gentle music, before she can really do anything, Draco gently places his hand on her waist and his other hand is softly hold her hand.

Hermione faintly smiles "Harry told you about this."

Draco nods "He said it helped calm you down back then and smile, he gave me permission to try it."

They slowly start to dance around the common room, Hermione faintly smiles "can I ask you something?"

Draco nods "sure go ahead."

Hermione sighs "the yuletide ball our fifth year, did you guys have to dance with Severus?"

Draco laughs "No, Slytherins were taught to dance by our parents; my parents taught me to dance when I was little, due to the parties that we would host, can I ask you something?"

Hermione nods, Draco smirks "When did my godfather become Severus to you?"

Hermione puts her head on his shoulder in embarrassment "it slipped out, we agreed that when we are at Slytherin House we would be polite to each other and guests, I told him that he could call me Hermione, he gave me permission to call him Severus but only at Slytherin House. Besides he is your family, so does it really matter that it slipped out?"

Draco laughs "Your secret is safe with me and yes Severus is family to me; both my parents see him as a younger brother and I see him not only as my godfather but uncle and sometimes just sometimes older brother if I can't ask my father for advice."

Hermione nods "I can understand that plus with the stress your father was under during the war, I can understand going to Professor Snape for advice instead of your father."

Draco looks at her "You are learning fast Gra I mean Hermione."

Hermione lays her head back down on his shoulder "Gryffindor house had to dance with Professor McGonagall, she used Ronald to show us. It was hilarious and he still can't dance."

Draco just holds her as they sway on the spot "speaking of dances, who are you going with to the Halloween dance?"

Hermione nervously bites her lip "probably by myself, Harry is going with Ginny and I know that Neville has already asked Luna. Why do ask Draco?"

* * *

What will Draco ask Hermione? & What is Ginny up to?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	12. Chapter 11

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: Guest, Keekeeboo96, Chester99, Guest, adavi821, dixie326, vampirechick13 & Tom for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: FranParney, BlueHP, CrazyLuluxD, winpic26, Dreamer98, cconcha-72, HinaUchi, kira kitty 21 & Fuchs the Hero for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Katie89005, cherno danger, FranParney, littlelizruth, BlueHP, WitchWeaver, anubisfreak, winpic26, Idon'tknowyet, MisAnthrope1122, Zen0207, mallory. trojanfor, ErinCullen, StormWitch19851, Turtle6151, kittie night, cconcha-72, HinaUchi, dancergal911, kira kitty 21 & youalwayshurttheoneyoulove adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 11**

Draco just holds her as they sway on the spot "speaking of dances, who are you going with to the Halloween dance?"

Hermione nervously bites her lip "probably by myself, Harry is going with Ginny and I know that Neville has already asked Luna. Why do ask Draco?"

Draco smiles "No reason, just want to know because I'll have to make sure they are good, you know as you are the heir."

Hermione lays her head back on his shoulder "if you say so Draco."

Hermione has no idea that today is Saturday that is until she walks into the common room and spots something that she has been dreading since she got 'resorted' into the Slytherin house… QUIDDITCH MATCH DAY.

Hermione stops in the middle of walking to the portrait and sees Draco bossing the quidditch team around. She walks over at the sheet that says who they are playing, she cannot believe her own eyes "uh no, uh no."

Draco sees and also hears her; he is beside her in a few steps "what's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione looks at him "GRYFFINDOR, you are playing GRYFFINDOR."

Draco nods and that is when it clicks in his head "ooohhhh, so who will you be cheering for?"

Hermione looks at him "I have no idea, like always I would prefer it if everyone lands safely and that both seekers don't try to kill each other."

Draco laughs at her idea "Sorry Hermione but Quidditch is a sport and I will try not to kill Potter but if he starts trying to kill me I will finish it."

Hermione sighs "Can you at least try and not to kill my best friend?"

Draco places his hand on her shoulder "I will make you a deal Hermione, I promise on my magic as a wizard that I will not kill golden boy Potter during this game IF you go to the Halloween dance with me."

Hermione hits his shoulder "You are really going to do this?"

Draco nods; Hermione smooths out his quidditch robes "Fine I agree to go to the Halloween dance with you Draco Malfoy as long as you do not kill Harry during this game."

Draco kisses her hand then returns back to the team, Hermione slips out of the common room and heads for the great hall knowing that Harry and the others will be in there.

Ginny waves her over to the Gryffindor table "Hey Mione, how are you feeling about this afternoon?"

Hermione hugs her and Harry very tightly "If you get yourselves killed, I will bring you back so that I can kill you, play safe pleassee."

Harry hugs her back "I promise to land safely on the ground, now back to the real question; how do you feel about this afternoon?"

Hermione sits down next to Neville "I have no idea how I feel about this."

Neville places his hand on her shoulder "are you going to be with the other Snakes? House pride still runs deep when it comes to quidditch."

Hermione looks at him "Yes however I do have a plan, I am thinking about standing on the edge of the group so that I could be with you guys too."

Neville smiles "I am thinking the same thing Hermione, don't worry you know how fast Harry can fly, your house doesn't stand a chance."

Hermione notices that Ron and Lavender are walking towards the table, she stands up, she once again hugs Harry and Ginny again "Fly safe please, Go Lions."

She walks over to the Slytherin table, Hermione feels a hand on her arm but as she looks up, she looks into the brown eyes of Blaise Zabini "Hey Blaise, you alright?"

Blaise smiles at her and sits down next to her "Draco has already informed us that Potter is off limits and he is guessing that the Weasley girl is too; however we are all thinking, what about the other Weasley?"

Hermione places her hand on his arm "Ginny and Harry are off limits Blaise. I cannot control everything that the Slytherin house does and seeing as I do not play Quidditch or ever want to; I will just have to trust you guys to use your better judgement."

Blaise winks at her then walks over to the team to obviously tell them that the rest of the Lions are okay to attack especially Ron and that it is just Harry and Ginny that are not to be hurt, the house know that Hermione's friendship with Ginny and Harry means a lot to her and they do not want to upset their heir so soon.

Now that breakfast is over the whole great hall is now buzzing with the gossip of Hermione's latest article about her scar or her lack of a scar but they were also talking about today's game. Hermione looks down at her left arm, today she has decided not to use a glamour charm on her arm; she runs her fingers gently over the letters.

She feels the bench beside her dip as someone sits beside her, she then feels someone take her left arm and gently kiss each scarred letter. She looks over into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

He places his hand over the letters "I will keep apologizing for everything and maybe one day I will feel worthy of your acceptance."

Hermione faintly smiles at him "And I will keep accepting your apologizes until you realise that I have put all of that in the past where it belongs and so should you Draco. This new Draco that you have going on has to realise that things that happened while Riddle was around needs to stay in the past."

Draco stands up and walks over to the Gryffindor table, he taps Harry on the shoulder; Harry turns around to look at the Slytherin seeker "What's going on Malfoy?"

Draco rubs the back of his neck "Hermione has given me an idea."

Harry steps out from behind the bench and faces the blonde haired wizard "what is the idea?"

Draco glances over at Hermione who is looking very confused, he then turns his full attention to Harry and stretches out his hand "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy; Slytherin house member."

Harry has a flash back to when he had been standing outside of the great hall doors waiting to be sorted into a house when Draco had first introduced himself and that was when they had become 'enemies'.

Harry comes out of the flashback and shakes Draco's outstretched hand "Harry Potter, Gryffindor house member."

The great hall erupts with joy, Hermione walks over and hugs them both "thank you so much, both of you."

Everyone leaves the great hall and heads towards the quidditch pitch; Hermione looks around the stands and sees that everyone is mingling; she heads towards Neville and Luna.

Neville smiles "even quidditch can't stop people from being friends with people from other houses."

Hermione nods "I hope nothing stops this from happening, we shouldn't stop being someone's friend just because they were placed in a different house from us."

Luna looks at her "You aren't wearing your glamour charms today."

Hermione looks down at her left arm "No I thought it was time to stop hiding behind the charms plus I have to put what happened at Malfoy Manor in the past and move forward."

The game between Gryffindor and Slytherin starts, every time Hermione yells for Slytherin team she receives a nudge in the side by Seamus and a pat on the back every time she yells for Harry and Ginny.

Hermione could only watch in horror as Blaise and Greg Goyle knock Ron off his broom, everyone in the stands went silent then a few seconds later Lavender could be heard crying.

Madame Hooch blows her whistle and everyone flies down to the ground and dismounts off their brooms. Ginny walks over to her brother to make sure that he is alright but she gets shoved out of the way by Lavender.

Harry manages to catch Ginny before she falls to the floor "you okay?"

Ginny looks at Harry "yeah, thanks."

Lavender holds Ron "won won are you okay?"

Ron nods as he tries to sit up "I'm fine Lavender."

Lavender looks at Hermione who is surrounded by the Slytherin team "She made them do it; she made them hurt my won won."

Hermione becomes speechless "I made them do what?"

Lavender makes everything worse by pointing her wand at Hermione "You made them hurt won won as you are jealous."

Everyone moves nearer to Hermione in case they have to 'defend' her against Lavender, she could feel Draco's hand on the back of her jacket waiting to pull her out of harm's way.

Hermione shakes her head "I'm not jealous of you Lavender but I guess you'll run to Skeeter and tell her that I am and how I am so heartbroken that Ron chose you over me he's all yours Lavender; I believe everyone deserves a second chance but Ronald blew his with me, when he left Harry and me in the Forest of Dean during the war."

Hermione then looks around at everyone "I would like everyone to remember this not all Hufflepuffs are weak, not every Ravenclaw member is stuck up, not all Gryffindors are courageous and not every Slytherin member is evil."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione walk towards the castle and everyone else followed; they all know that Ron and Lavender want to be the centre of attention for once. Now that the war is over and everyone is trying to get along Harry is no longer in the spot light which also means that neither is Ron and that didn't feel right with him or with Lavender.

Hermione sits down in the Gryffindor common room "did that really just happen?"

Ginny sits down next to her "unfortunately yes it did, also welcome to the Gryffindor common room."

Hermione laughs "very funny Ginny, I just cannot believe Lavender thinks I am jealous."

Harry jogs down from the boys dormitory "you both actually waited for me, don't worry about it Mione we all know you don't have any feelings towards Ron friendship or otherwise."

Hermione looks at them both "does that seem a little harsh to you?"

Ginny hugs her "He broke the friendship trust when he spoke to Rita Skeeter about you with Lavender and he continues to break that friendship trust. He hasn't come up to you or to Harry apologizing for the wrong path that Lavender has taken him down."

Hermione stands up "I'll see you guys at dinner, I'm going to go check on Blaise and Greg."

Hermione heads down towards the Slytherin common room and gets met with hugs by the first and second years "what's going on?"

Pansy looks at her "Are you alright Hermione?"

Hermione is surprised that Pansy is talking to her "yea yeah I'm fine, I've had enough of what Ron and Lavender think they know and the rubbish that they'll tell Skeeter as well."

Draco smiles "Female Weasley told us of her plan for the dance and we agree with it."

Hermione laughs "Firstly her name is Ginny it's not that hard to pronounce and secondly she told you guys but not me."

Pansy smiles "GINNY thought it would be best kept as a surprise to you."

* * *

What is Ginny's plan?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	13. Chapter 12

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: Aletheia. Daughter of Zeus, notwritten, Chester99, StormWitch19851, vampirechick13, cares 1970, lovethelab, adavi821, Keekeeboo96 & Fullofpassion09 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: mandykamper, TooManyFandomsToCount13, mythgirl7, Katemae Black, Rki95, xxsteph716, MAK-HGSS, Just1Izzy & tianemariah1 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: mandykamper, UnattainableDarkAngel, MadnessRises, fflover0910, Aletheia. Daughter of Zeus, TooManyFandomsToCount13, Isabella-Rose Snape, NadiixD, Katemae Black, Rki95, KitsukeHikari, Stella Lestrange, xxsteph716, GothicFaeKitKat, Myana898, Just Lizzy, desireedphelps, Hermione J Krum, VK454, tianemariah1, SaraKamilla, St3phP33l, Just1Izzy & StarCrossedTDRE for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 12**

Hermione looks around the common room "so no one is going to tell me about Ginny's plan."

They all shake their heads; Hermione looks over at some first years that shake their heads before she can even ask them a single question. She nods as she knows they want to surprise her "I trust Ginny so I will not bother you guys anymore with questions about the super-secret plan."

They all head towards the great hall for dinner, Hermione sees Ginny fussing over Harry and Harry not wanting her to. Hermione quickly makes sure that the first years are alright before she makes her way over to her friends.

Hermione puts her hand on Ginny's shoulder "why are you fussing over Harry?"

Ginny looks at Hermione "Harry is coming down with something but he won't go to the hospital ward."

Hermione looks at Harry "you do look a little pale Harry." She then places her hand on his forehead to see if he is warm; but what actually happens is Harry hisses in pain and grabs his scar like he used to do whenever Voldemort used it or when he touched it in Harry's fourth year.

Hermione holds her hand as it stings due to her touching Harry's scar but also her palm is warm from Harry's scar. Ginny looks in between them and has no idea what is happening "wh what just happened?"

Hermione shakes her head "I have no idea, his scar doesn't usual hurt me when I've touched it before."

Harry sits down on the bench still clutching his head "ahh why does it hurt? It hasn't hurt since Riddle died."

Hermione crouches down in front of Harry "I'm so sorry Harry; I'll try and find out why it hurt when I now touch it."

As Hermione is crouching down in front of Harry, no one could really see her that well, that is the excuse Lavender is going to use as she knocks Hermione to the floor but as Hermione had been using Harry for balance as well as crouching down, she didn't have time to put her hands down to break her fall causing Hermione's face to hit the wooden floor of the great hall hard.

The sound of Hermione's head hitting the floor vibrates around the walls; everyone turns silent as the crack sound can be heard throughout the hall. Harry bends down to the floor to make sure that Hermione is alright but Ginny the tempered redhead that she is marches towards Lavender and grips her wand tightly in her hand "LAVENDER!"

Lavender turns around to face her fellow Gryffindor house member "yes Ginny and there is no need to yell."

Ginny looks at Lavender like she is ready to attack her for attacking Hermione without any meaning "why did you do that?"

Lavender smirks "I didn't see her, besides who cares anyway she is just a filthy Mudblood, the floor is where she belongs, remember Ginevra she is below us."

Ginny is about to point her wand at Lavender but Harry's cries stop her, she turns to look at Harry who is holding on to Hermione's body as if his life depended on it "Harry, wh what's wrong?"

Harry looks up at them with tears falling from his eyes "she's not breathing, I I think she's de dead."

The teachers appear in the great hall and start to wonder what is going on but Remus, Sirius and Minerva hurry over to the Gryffindor table and find Harry trying to wake Hermione up as if she has just fallen asleep.

Minerva looks at everyone who is around them "what is going on here?"

Seamus looks at his head of house "Hermione was crouched down helping Harry calm down and Lavender knocked her over, she hit her head pretty hard Professor."

Harry looks at the professors "I I can't feel a pulse."

Sirius carefully as he can picks Hermione up and gently but quickly as he can carries her to the infirmary so that Poppy can save her. Remus hurries down to the dungeons to inform Severus meanwhile Minerva turns her full attention on Lavender Brown who doesn't seem to really care about what is going on around her.

Minerva marches Lavender to her office while writing a letter to her parents and the governors to join them for an emergency meeting. Ron sees Lavender heading towards Minerva's and asks "where you going Lav?"

Minerva looks at the Weasley wizard "Miss. Brown is in very deep trouble Mr. Weasley and she should be hoping that her very near future doesn't consist of going to Azkaban."

Lavender turns around to face her head of house "Azkaban? It was just a joke I didn't know she would hit her head that hard."

Ron looks between the Gryffindor ladies very confused "what's going on?"

Lavender looks at her boyfriend "I knocked Granger over she fell and hit her head, Potter then starts complaining he couldn't find a pulse, so dramatic."

Minerva drags Lavender to her office where her mother is already waiting along with Lucius Malfoy as he is head of the governor's board.

Lavender's mother Hazel looks at her daughter "what did you do this time young lady?"

Lavender folds her arms across her chest "I didn't do anything mother it was purely an accident."

Minerva looks at the grownups in her office "A very serious situation has just occurred in the great hall involving Lavender and another student. The student is in the infirmary and hopefully will not need to be taken to St. Mungo's."

Lavender sighs "Professor McGonagall it was a joke, I didn't realise she was going to hit her head as hard as she did, she's just jealous that I have Ron and she doesn't."

Lucius looks at the deputy head teacher realising that Lavender is talking way to much about Hermione for his liking "what is the name of the other student that is involved?"

Minerva sadly looks at them "Unfortunately the other student is Hermione Granger; she was unconscious when she was taken down to the infirmary ward. Severus has been informed what happened and Miss. Grangers injuries."

Hazel looks at her daughter "Why did you knock Miss. Granger over Lavender? Didn't you learn anything from the war, we are trying to rebuild our world not destroy it even more."

Hazel then looks at Minerva and Lucius "May I have a word with my daughter in private then we can decide a punishment for her if Miss. Granger survives her fall."

Minerva and Lucius leave the office and wait outside, Minerva sends her patronus to Severus to find out how Hermione is and hopefully the news that she gets back would be good news; only to get his patronus back a few seconds later saying that she is still unconscious.

Lavender looks over at her mother and knowing the look her mother is currently giving her she starts to explain her 'actions' "I know mother but she thinks she is better than everyone and besides she is a traitor."

Hazel looks at her daughter "a traitor, how Lavender?"

Lavender twirls a piece of hair around her finger "she used to be in Gryffindor house then she found out she is related to Salazar Slytherin and she got put into Slytherin house. You've read the news articles mother; she could become the first dark lady."

Hazel stands up and straightens out her robes "Lavender I thought I had taught you better than this, those articles that the wizarding world have been reading have been coming from you; I know that you and Ronald are talking to Rita Skeeter and dragging Miss. Granger's name through the mud. If you are so worried about Hermione becoming the first dark lady then I suggest that you young lady take a very good and long hard look in the mirror; because you are turning into a very hateful young lady and from the articles that I read about Riddle, this is how he started."

Hazel then looks around the office "Seeing as Hermione is a former Lion don't you think that maybe she is going or is trying to turn the Slytherin house around. If I was her I would not like to go from a lovely and friendly house to the most hated house in Hogwarts, besides you are meant to support other Gryffindors past, present or future. Now you will apologize to your teachers, also young lady you will pray to Merlin himself that she is alive and that she doesn't press charges against you because I doubt you will like Azkaban. You will write a formal apology to her and give it to her when she is strong enough.

Lavender's mouth falls open "it was an accident mother."

Hazel nods "that might be true darling but this isn't the first time I have been told about your manners towards Miss. Granger some people could see it as attempted murder as you have voiced your hatred for the girl on many different occasions' and publicly I may add."

Minerva and Lucius walk back into the office, Hazel faintly smiles at them "Lavender has agreed to write a formal apology to Miss. Granger and give it to her when she is strong enough to hear it, she will also accept any other punishment that the school see fit to give her."

Lavender nods in agreement "I am very sorry Professor McGonagall that I attacked a fellow student and I am doubly sorry that the student that I hurt used to be a fellow Gryffindor."

Minerva looks at her lion "You will also serve detention with Professor Snape for a month and no Hogsmead visits for a month also, I should warn you Miss. Brown that Miss. Granger could not only press charges against you which could result in you spending time in Azkaban but she can also have you removed from the school as she is an heir to one of the houses."

Lavender looks at her head of house "is she going to wake up?"

Minerva gives her student a sad look "she is still unconscious, we will have to wait and see if Miss. Granger wants to wake up."

Lucius leaves the office and heads down towards the infirmary; he has to see the damage himself just in case the governors want to take action against Lavender on behalf of Hermione. But as Lucius is about to push open the doors and announce his presence he sees his son sitting at Hermione's bedside holding her hand.

Lucius remembers his conversation with Narcissa a few days ago when she tells him that Draco has deep and romantic feelings for Hermione which now are very obvious to him; he is starting to feel happy that his son is finding happiness no matter where Draco finds it. He just prays to anyone that will listen that Hermione would wake up because if she doesn't it would break Draco's heart.

* * *

Will Hermione wake up?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	14. Chapter 13

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: Keekeeboo96, TonksForever36, Grovek26, Guest, Aletheia. Daughter of Zeus, nikisweet, vampirechick13, adavi821, St3phP33l, Fullofpassion09, Just Lizzy, Chester99, cares 1970 & StormWitch19851 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: giantpig, jas-corr, CountryPBRGIRL, RedsAttic, SereniteRose, SessysGirl219, TonksForever36, Megan750, Silvia. Frovel, thesunflowermermaid, Akra 23, fflover0910 & lt199798 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: giantpig, alettadipollo, jas-corr, Rinkabell, the epic fayle, CountryPBRGIRL, Madelun, RedsAttic, SereniteRose, SessysGirl219, TonksForever36, amy1997, Megan750, Silvia. Frovel, bestfriends4life, thesunflowermermaid, Akra 23, lt199798, nikisweet, Kiara. Knoxville & Romantic Dreamer13 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 13**

Harry looks down at his 'sister' as she lays helplessly in an infirmary bed; he takes the seat beside her bed and opens a book "I think you might like this one Mione." Harry starts to read to her from the Hogwarts: A History which is Hermione's favourite book.

Harry hears footsteps and looks up and smiles at Ginny who is walking towards him "it's nearly curfew Ginny."

She nods "I know but I just wanted to quickly say goodnight to Hermione, what you reading?"

Harry shows her the front cover "Madam Pomfrey says that she might be able to hear us so I thought it might make her happy and wake up sooner if she could hear Hogwarts: A History."

Ginny takes the other chair that is the other side of Hermione's bed "come on then Harry read it, Mione is waiting."

Harry nods and carries on reading from where he had left off, Ginny glances down at Hermione every now and then; Harry stops reading and looks up at her "what's wrong?"

Ginny sighs "Why isn't she awake yet?"

Harry nods "I know it is frustrating Ginny, but magic won't wake her up. She has to wake up by herself which will be soon."

Ginny nods "of course, have you heard about the yuletide dance yet?"

Harry stands up and stretches his arms above his head "yeah, Professor McGonagall is still not very happy that the students that are in charge of planning and organising it has stopped due to Hermione not being awake."

They hear the door open but no footsteps; the person just stands in the door way "Harry, Ginny time to leave Hermione in peace, it is pass curfew."

The Gryffindor members say goodnight to their friend and walk over to the doors and Sirius who has come to take them back to their scarlet tower. Sirius looks at them but mainly Harry "I need the cloak Harry, you all need your sleep and sneaking down here to visit Hermione is not helping."

Harry nods as he slowly makes his way to the tower "but what if she wakes up during the night?"

Sirius puts his arm around his godson "When Hermione wakes up we will all be told as soon as Poppy can tell us, but we all know that Hermione will not be happy to know that you and others are sneaking around the castle under the cloak to visit her."

Ginny smiles at Harry "She would and might yell at you Harry and you know it."

They arrive at the tower, Sirius waits for Harry to come back down to the portrait with his invisibility cloak, Harry hands it over to his godfather "when did you become the sensible one?"

Sirius laughs and nods in agreement "Moony suggested it besides I don't want to be yelled at by Hermione if she finds out I knew what you were all doing and didn't at least try and stop you."

Neville walks over to them "Harry, Ron wants to know when will you forgive him and start talking to him again."

Harry shakes his head "maybe after Hermione wakes up."

Neville looks in shock "are you actually going to forgive him and be his friend again?"

Harry looks at Neville "I may forgive him Neville but he ruined our friendship by talking to Skeeter about Hermione."

Sirius leaves them to it and heads back towards the defence corridor where his rooms are, Remus may teach at Hogwarts however he did not live there. Remus has been given permission to live at Grimmauld Place with Nymphadora and Teddy as it is safer for Remus to transform there than on the school grounds as Grimmauld Place has a basement for Remus to safely transform in without hurting anyone near him.

The portrait opens and in walks Professor McGonagall, all the students suddenly appear in the common room at once and the ones that are already present in the common room turn all their attention to their head of house.

Professor McGonagall looks at her house members "Due to unfortunate events that have occurred a fellow Gryffindor has been hurt, we are all hoping that Miss. Granger recovers soon however the yuletide ball is in 2 months' time and planning will still go ahead."

The students look at their head of house "Yes Professor."

Seamus looks around the room "We should plan a dance that we are all proud of and so will Hermione."

McGonagall nods in agreement "The staff members agree with you Mr. Finnigan that is why you are all being told that students are NOT allowed to wear their own house colours in shirt, tie, dress or skirt form. Slytherins will not wear green or silver, Hufflepuff will not wear black or yellow, Ravenclaw will not wear blue or bronze and Gryffindors will not wear maroon or gold. Students are allowed to wear their own house colours but in accessory form only"

Ginny smiles "To show that we can all get along and that school unity is more important that our own houses. So we can wear say like a blue dress with gold accessories"

McGonagall smiles "exactly Miss. Weasley, we shall carry on Miss. Grangers vision of everyone getting along so that when she wakes up she can be proud of you all to know we have not fallen back on house pride only."

The Gryffindors nod in agreement knowing that this is what Hermione is trying to do to unify the school, Minerva looks at her house with happiness that they are willing to take this step "All the other houses have agreed to this as well."

 **Across the Wizarding world**

Nymphadora is watching very closely as she leaves Azkaban after 'interviewing' a low level deatheater that they have just caught a few hours ago. She walks pass a cell that is now home to known deatheater Fenrir Greyback however she glances into the cell to find Fenrir whispering into the shadow of the cell.

Nymphadora smirks to herself thinking that he has finally lost his mind and is talking to himself/shadows however as she stops to wait for Auror guard to let her out she hears a scuttling sound of what could be insect legs.

Nymphadora whispers "lumos"

As her wand creates light for her to see, she sees a very familiar spell being done; a spell that someone uses when they are either going into their animagus form or coming out of it. Before the person comes into Nymphadora's eye sight she already knows who it is.

Due to Bellatrix being dead the only other deatheater that is still preaching the word of 'Voldemort' is Fenrir Greyback who has openly admitted during his trial that he likes the sound of Hermione's screams that had happened at Malfoy Manor during the battle.

The metamorphmagus shakes her head and sends out her wolf patronus to staff at Hogwarts to warn them that Rita Skeeter has visited Fenrir Greyback in Azkaban and that Hermione's name would be appearing in the Daily Prophet in the morning.

Nymphadora stands in the entrance of Azkaban along with Mad-eye Moody and Minister Shacklebolt, Rita does not see them standing there waiting for her until it is too late for her to change into her illegal animagus form.

Kingsley steps forward "Rita Skeeter you are here under arrest for being an illegal animagus."

Nymphadora smiles at her "Would you like to share a cell with Greyback; I think he might like the company."

Rita laughs nervously "I do not know what you mean Minister."

Kingsley looks at the reporter "You are an unregistered animagus meaning you are an illegal animagus, I have an eye witness that saw you change forms."

Mad-eye nods to the aurors who drag Rita Skeeter back inside to place her in a cell for the night until she could have a trial.

Kingsley looks over at his fellow Order members "I'm glad we caught her I just wish we could have gotten her notes before she could do more damage to Miss. Granger."

Nymphadora faintly smiles "at least for now she can't hurt Hermione anymore as she is in a cell."

Mad-eye goes to check on everyone to make sure that the correct charms were place on the cell that Rita has been placed in. Nymphadora apparates to Grimmauld Place, as she arrives she gets knocked to the floor by an energetic Teddy.

Teddy giggles "MUMMY!"

Nymphadora laughs at the situation "and why aren't you in bed mister?"

Remus walks over to his wife and son "He refuses to go to bed without you here, I tried Dora."

Teddy runs up the stairs so that his parents can now put him to bed, Nymphadora hugs Remus "Rita Skeeter visited Fenrir in Azkaban however she is currently joining him."

Remus looks at his wife "what?"

Nymphadora smiles "She is an illegal animagus, she is currently sitting in a cell waiting for a trial, we didn't manage to get her notes but she won't be writing any articles for a while. We just have to wait for Hermione to wake up in a world without Voldemort and Rita Skeeter."

* * *

Will Hermione ever wake up?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	15. Chapter 14

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: Guest, LadyBookworm80, thfourteenth, StormWitch19851, epsi10n, SereniteRose, Guest, Chester99, vampirechick13, Grovek26 & Keekeeboo96 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Helen Nurse, Blood Red Gun, MedianocheGlow12043, LadyBookworm80, MissBanner, Summerlitez, twig1, sweet-tang-honney, Just Lizzy & dani asmar potter for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Blood Red Gun, MedianocheGlow12043, LadyBookworm80, MelWilliams, sweet-tang-honney & Dracoloverxx for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 14**

Monday morning rolls around; the question on everyone's mind is will today be the day that Hermione wakes up?

Ginny is keeping her eye on Harry and his empty plate, she piles a few pancakes on to his plate knowing that they are his favourite. She then glances over at the Slytherin table and notices an empty plate in front of Draco who has a glum look on his face.

Ginny does the same to Draco that she has just done to Harry "Mione wouldn't want a pity party."

As Ginny turns to go sit back at the Gryffindor table, she spots someone standing in the great hall doorway; she looks at the person and can't believe her own eyes "HERMIONE!"

Ginny runs towards her friend and hugs her "you're awake and you're okay."

Everyone turns to look at the hugging best friends, the teachers are all happy to see that Hermione is awake especially Professor Snape because he knows that he is responsible for her.

Hermione sits down at the Slytherin table and smiles at everyone giving reassurance to the first and second years that she is alright, Pansy smiles at her "it's good to see you awake Hermione."

Hermione nods "thank you Pansy, 3 days is a long time to be out of things, did I miss anything important?"

Blaise puts down his pumpkin juice "the students that are meant to be planning the yuletide party refused to do it when you got hurt but the teachers told us yesterday that the planning had to go ahead and that we would all throw a dance that we would be proud to tell you about seeing as you are trying to bring the houses together."

A third year nods "but the teachers have come up with an amazing idea, we can only wear our own house colours in accessory form."

Hermione smiles "that is an amazing idea; I agree that we should wear any colour that we want to and not be afraid of what others will say."

Hermione glances over the rim of her glass and notices that one Draco hasn't spoken to her yet and secondly he won't even look at her. She excuses herself from the table and leaves the great hall with Ginny and Harry not very far behind her.

The entire Slytherin table turn to Draco, he looks up and notices them all looking at him "what?"

Blaise hits his shoulder "are you kidding me man? She is sitting right there in front of you and you say nothing and to make matters worse you also won't even look at her and before you even think it, yes she did notice."

Pansy then hits Draco's other shoulder "You've hurt her feelings Draco, I thought you and her were on good terms; don't make her think that it was all a lie and now you are going back to your hurtful ways."

Draco looks at Pansy "I will never go back to that, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings; I just see her laying in the infirmary bed and it…"

Blaise sighs "it brings back memories of that night."

Draco nods "I don't want her to break down and if she does it will be my fault because I look at her or speak to her and it brings flashbacks to her."

Pansy grabs her bag "Look Hermione is a very strong person Draco and if she does break down because it got all too much for her and for once she just needs to be the one who is weak for a few minutes then you need to step up, be a man and show Hermione that no matter what she thinks you are going to be right behind her to catch her if she falls or if she bursts into tears."

The three snakes head towards Defence class and see Hermione and Harry already inside the classroom happily chatting away with Sirius and Remus who are both very happy to see the muggleborn witch awake.

Sirius looks at her "Don't you want to take the day to recover, you were hurt very badly Hermione."

Harry and Remus burst into laughter, Sirius just rolls his eyes as he realises just who he is talking to. Sirius heads towards the blackboard to get the day's lesson up on it.

Remus walks over to him and pats his back "Don't worry Pads; you have to remember that this is Hermione you are talking too. I don't even think Kingsley could get her to stay in the infirmary another day."

The day starts off very slowly for Hermione but every classroom she walks into the teacher always tells her how happy they are that she is awake and also alright.

The last lesson of the day is Potions and Hermione is starting to think that maybe she should have stayed in the infirmary another day because she felt tired but she has already made it this far in the school day and is not going to give Professor Snape the satisfaction that it is his class that sent her running to the infirmary.

Harry looks over at her as they wait outside for the door to open "You can call it a day Mione, no one will think any less of you and you know Snape won't make fun of you if that is what you are worrying about."

Hermione lays her head on his shoulder "Last class Harry; I can do it besides I've looked a lot worse than this. So what has been happening inside the tower?"

Harry sighs, he drops his bag on the floor "He keeps trying to talk to me and apologize for everything which I did let him do but he cannot turn around what he has done. He has done too much damage to our friendship by going after you and spreading ridiculous rumours about you."

Hermione looks up at him "I've always said Harry that your friendship with him is yours if you want to be friends with him then you can be, I will still be your friend; we have been through too much together."

Harry nods "I know that Hermione but what happens if he starts spreading rumours about me, I can't trust him not now. I thought we were all good after what happened during the battle, with him leaving us in the forest and even you said you could just about forgive him for that."

The door opens and they walk in shortly followed by the other students that are in the potions class, Hermione notices that the potion they are doing that day takes three people to complete it, Hermione nudges Harry "it needs three people."

Harry reads the blackboard "so who do you want to work with? Zabini keeps looking at you."

Hermione shakes her head "He's just worried because I haven't spoken to Draco yet and he hasn't spoken to me, I knew it was too good to be true. Why don't we work with Neville, I'm sure he could use the good grade."

The two of them walk over to Neville and his work bench "mind if we work together, the potion needs three people."

Neville nods "yeah sure, I know you have been hearing this all day Hermione but it really is good seeing you awake."

Hermione smiles "thank you Neville, it feels good to be awake and surrounded by everyone."

What no one has suspected is that due to the potion taking three people to do it everyone else is a in three expect Draco and Blaise who are happily preparing their ingredients but the door opens and they all expect to see Professor Snape sweeping in like he always does however this time the person walking into the classroom is not Professor Snape but a late Ron Weasley who looks at everyone who is working in a three and looks around for somewhere for him to join but the only ones who need another person is Draco and Blaise.

Professor Snape walks into the classroom wondering why Ron isn't standing at a work bench he then realises the problem and as it is the last class of the day, for once he doesn't want a fight breaking out in his classroom between Draco and Ron; he looks around the classroom and notices Hermione working with Harry and Neville.

Hermione already knows what is coming and just picks up her bag and moves to Draco and Blaise's table, Professor Snape nods at her without the others noticing and starts barking out instructions for them to follow.

Blaise makes some excuse and goes to the store cupboard leaving Hermione and Draco alone for few minutes.

Draco glances up at her "Hermione I just want to apologize for this morning and actually the entire day."

Hermione puts down the knife that she has been using "it's okay Draco; Pansy has already spoken to me. We can't move forward and make this place somewhere better to be in if you are still living in the past. Yes what happened in the Manor was horrific but it happened and you just have to move on."

Draco nods "I just didn't want you to hate me all over again as we have been working so hard to become friends."

Hermione faintly smiles "I don't hate you Draco and if I did you would be working with Ronald right now and we would all be watching the fireworks. Plus Blaise doesn't deserve that."

Blaise walks back over to the workbench "are we all friends again?"

Hermione nods "yes we are now can we start on the potion before Professor Snape yells at us and deducts points."

It is now the middle of November, and as the yuletide ball grows closer everyone is getting more and more excited about it and talking about dates and outfits but as this is all happening the Christmas holidays are also creeping up on everyone and the teachers are asking their houses if anyone would be staying in the Castle over the festive holiday.

Hearing talk of fellow students staying in the Castle due to them not having anyone to go home to some because of the war leaves, Hermione feeling sad and thinking about her own parents that are somewhere in the world not knowing they have a daughter.

Harry looks over at Ginny then back at Hermione who is staring into space "Mione."

She looks up at him "yeah?"

Harry smiles "there you are, thought we had lost you. Where do you want to go first?"

Hermione looks at Ginny "Let's go see Fred and George before we get dragged there by Ginny."

Ginny grabs hold of their hands "good choice Mione, good choice."

As they are walking towards the Weasley joke shop, Hermione sees a shop standing on its own with a for sale sign in the window. Hermione faintly smiles "hey guys I'll see you in there."

Harry and Ginny watch as Hermione walks towards the empty shop and then they look at each other…

* * *

What is Hermione up to?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	16. Chapter 15

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: notwritten, elizabeth5467, Keekeeboo96, cares 1970, Grovek26, StormWitch19851, saillorgemini, SereniteRose & Glenstorm63 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Captain Kathryn Janeway98, Darkmaster34, Kawaii Valentine, RoseyPosey1025, the epic fayle, StephLouise9 & xjojox for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: NightshadePrincess, mbuckma93, Captain Kathryn Janeway98, PandaJean23, alueua, MadlyMyself01, RoseyPosey1025, KatiriaM, PAULA FOREVER, Bearig, StephLouise9 & xjojox for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 15**

Hermione looks in the empty shop window and has a massive smile on her face. She feels as if a lightbulb is going off above her head, she cannot wait to tell her friends about her brilliant idea that would help so many people in the Wizarding World. She sees a shadow appear beside her, she looks out of the corner of her eye, and she is pleased to see that the shadow belongs to Draco who has appeared beside her.

Hermione smiles "Hello Draco."

Draco smirks at her "You Miss. Granger are in a lot of trouble"

She looks at him "care to explain, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco slips his hand into hers "you made a deal with Severus that you would not be alone or/and wander off; and here I find you all alone."

Hermione sighs at her mistake "I had a lightbulb moment, it's a muggle saying don't worry. I have had an amazing idea Draco that could change the lives of so many people."

He looks at her very confused "you are going to buy and open a shop…"

She shakes her head "Nope, I am going to buy this shop but it will not be a shop that I open it as."

The two snakes walk towards the Weasley joke shop as Hermione walks in; Harry hugs her "Snape is going to kill me for letting you walk off alone."

Hermione nods at her male best friend "Draco has already warned me that I might be in trouble when we get back to the Castle."

Ginny smiles "Any who, can we go get our dresses now please?"

Hermione smiles "Yes we can go now; Molly must be worried sick by now."

Just as the girls are about to leave the joke shop Draco stops Hermione "My mother is going to be there to offer an opinion if you would like it."

Hermione smiles "that is a lovely idea, I shall thank her afterwards."

The girls walk into the street only to have Ginny apparate them to Diagon Alley, Hermione is about to say something but before she can, she is gently pushed into Madam Malkin's shop by Ginny. But when the girls get inside they see Molly happily chatting away to Narcissa as if they have been friends their whole lives.

Ginny nudges Hermione "you made this happen."

Hermione looks at her friend "How? I haven't done anything."

Ginny rolls her eyes and shakes Hermione by her shoulders "Harry may have won the war with everyone's help; but it is you Hermione Granger who is showing us how to move on from the past and create a better future for the next generation."

Molly starts looking at dresses for Ginny "what colour dress do you see Hermione wearing?"

Narcissa herself starts looking at dresses for Hermione "Maybe a blue dress, however I know that she would look wonderful in green but Minerva has set the dress code and we will follow it."

Molly holds up a dress "I think my Ginny would look amazing in this dress."

Narcissa looks over and nods "Those colours together like that will go great together with her complexion and her red hair."

Narcissa carries on browsing the racks until she stops dead in her tracks "this is the dress for Hermione."

The pureblood witches spot the young ladies standing in the doorway of the shop watching their interaction and listening to their conversation.

Molly takes Ginny's hand "go try this on, quickly."

Ginny hurries into the changing room to try on the dress that her mother has picked out for her. Hermione walks over to Narcissa and looks at the dress she has in her hands.

Hermione smiles "that is a beautiful dress Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa shakes her head "Please call me Narcissa and yes this dress is beautiful and will look beautiful on you, so go try it on."

Ginny steps out of the changing room first "it fits perfectly and it looks amazing, it is a great pick mum."

Madam Malkin walks over and nods "a great dress for you, I shall take a sample of the pattern and make a matching tie for your date."

Ginny smiles "yes that would be great; the pattern will look good on Harry."

Molly looks at her glowing daughter "stunning Ginny, you never told me that Harry asked you."

Ginny looks at her mother in the mirror "Yes Harry asked me mum, we were going to go as a trio with Mione but she already has a date."

Hermione walks out of her changing room and heads towards the mirror "wow, I am actually speechless."

Molly nods "beautiful Hermione, absolutely beautiful."

Hermione turns to face everyone and looks at Narcissa "Will Draco approve of it?"

Narcissa smiles "of course he will dear, you look beautiful and you wear the dress well. Sometimes the dress wears the witch but in this case the witch wears the dress."

The four witches leave the shop very happy with their purchases, but as they arrive back in Hogsmead Hermione comes face to face with a very unhappy Severus Snape. Ginny hurries off to find Harry and heads towards the Castle with him.

Hermione looks at her head of house "Just the wizard I am looking for."

Severus raises his eyebrow at her and folds his arms across his chest.

Hermione sighs "I know that I was left alone for a few minutes until Draco saw me and I know that it broke our deal however I have an idea that could help a lot of people and I need your help."

Severus follows her as she walks towards the empty shop from earlier; she turns to look at him and starts to explain her idea to him. Severus looks at the empty shop then to the muggleborn witch "that is an extreme idea Miss. Granger and how do you expect to accomplish this?"

Hermione smiles "You and a few other people are going to help me; you agree that it is a great idea and can help loads of people."

Hermione starts writing down her idea and plans in Severus's office as he fire calls Lucius and Kingsley who both floo into the Slytherin heads office. Kingsley looks over at the witch in the room "Severus tells me you have an idea to help people Hermione."

Hermione explains her idea to them, Kingsley nods in agreement with everything that she says "I agree Hermione and this idea of yours will be life changing for generations to come."

Hermione looks at Lucius "what about you Mr. Malfoy, what do you think of my idea?"

Lucius faintly smiles at her "Firstly call me Lucius and I agree with Minister Shacklebolt; I am happy to help. I shall talk to the other Governors and get them on board and I shall also talk to other Ministry workers and see if any of them want to help."

~ 2 weeks later ~

Hermione is happily standing in the middle of Hogsmead surrounded by Hogwarts students and but also the people of the Wizarding World. She is surprised at herself that she has managed to keep it a secret from everyone including Harry and Ginny.

Hermione walks over to Lucius and Narcissa "I just want to thank you both again for everything you have done for this project; I know that loads of people will benefit from this and you helped set this up."

Narcissa places her hand on Hermione's shoulder "This is all you Hermione; we are just following your lead that's all. Now go and tell everyone what you have done for these people."

Hermione stands next to Kingsley as he introduces her, Hermione stands on the podium and focuses on Harry and Ginny "Hello everyone, a few weeks ago I found this empty shop in the middle of Hogsmead where we are standing right now and an idea hit me. During the devastating war I just like many people lost loved ones and as Christmas is still approaching it used to be my favourite holiday as I would count down the days to when I would see my parents again but I sadly lost them during the war like many people. As the holidays are approaching many of us do not have anyone to go home to but that is no longer the case."

Hermione smiles at Harry and carries on with her speech "Students of Hogwarts from now until the end of time will not have to worry about where they will be spending Christmas or even the dreaded summer holidays as I stand here proudly in front of you all ready to present; Lily's House, a home for the magically gifted."

Everyone starts cheering and applauding her.

Hermione waits for it all to calm down before she can explain "Whether you have parents or sadly do not, Lily's House is open to everyone, from muggleborns to purebloods and everyone in between. We have all heard the story of a mother sacrificing herself for her child so that they may stay safe and that is exactly what Lily's House is going to do, it is going to keep many children safe."

Kingsley and Hermione cut the ribbon and everyone walks inside and has a look around, from the outside it looks like a normal building but inside it looks like a warm and inviting place but most importantly it is a safe environment.

Harry hugs Hermione "So this is what you have been up to?"

Hermione nods "yeah Kingsley helped me set this up with some help from The Malfoy's, Governors and Ministry workers."

Harry bits his lip "you didn't have to name this place after my mum Mione."

Hermione nods "I know but I wanted to, she would want a world where others are safe Harry, I'm just sorry that it wasn't around when you needed it."

Harry puts his arm around her shoulders "I survived and get to tell the tale."

Ginny finds them "This place looks awfully small Hermione."

Hermione nods "it expands with numbers, so at the moment it can house 100 children and if the numbers go up to say 400 then the house will add the extra rooms that it needs to."

Ginny hugs her "you are a wonderful person Mione, and this will definitely repair the reputation of the Slytherin house."

Hermione nods "I know but I was thinking the other day if I wasn't who I am and if Professor Snape wasn't my guardian, I wouldn't have anywhere to go home to for Christmas let alone the summer holidays."

Harry hugs them both "You know you are more than welcome at Grimmuald Place Mione, Sirius would feel heartbroken if he heard you."

Hermione nods "I know I know but somewhere to call home you know."

Harry nods "I felt the same way when I would go home to THEM and now that I am at Grimmauld I feel like I am home and yes feeling safe is very comforting."

Ginny smiles at them "Here is to Lily's House."

They raise their wands "to Lily's House."

* * *

Will the Yuletide ball go smoothly?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	17. Chapter 16

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: Silver Rose Dust, notwritten, Grovek26, StormWitch19851, Laurenmk20, cares 1970, SereniteRose for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Athena Dragonseeker21, Serephina21, Sea of GoldenFire, Winnie Wanze, Bloody. 5507 & ddcruz1998 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: surfmistress, laumirot, Winnie Wanze, Athena Dragonseeker21, Serephina21, HPAsherra, Silver Rose Dust, CTayler17, bloominidiot, narsil1995, inv2, SlytherinsSexGodess1, ReAnna. Maria, ddcruz1998 & nikkistaria for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 16**

Everyone at the castle is excited about the yuletide ball that is coming up in a few days. Ginny is sitting on her bed just staring at her dress and smiling about how amazing she will look and so will Harry in his matching tie.

Ginny leaves the dormitory only to come face to face with Lavender, she just ignores the fellow Gryffindor and sits down at a table so that she can start her homework.

A shadow falls over Ginny's books, she looks up and sees Lavender standing there "What do you want Brown?"

Lavender sits down opposite Ginny "I want to apologize for what happened, I wrote Hermione her apology but I don't think she will accept it and that is okay. But people like us have to stick together Ginevra."

Ginny puts her quill down and looks at her "what is that suppose to mean?"

Lavender sighs "you know what it means, Granger isn't like us and she is not one of us anymore; we all must realise that the enemy can come in many different forms."

Ginny stares at Lavender is amazement "You think Hermione is the enemy."

Lavender stands up "Isn't she? Think about Ginevra."

Lavender walks off towards the girl's dormitory, Ginny shakes her head in disbelief then wonders if Lavender has done something to Hermione. She puts her books and homework back into her bag then very quickly leaves the scarlet tower and heads down towards the gloomy dungeons.

Ginny sees Pansy about to enter the portrait "PANSY"

Pansy turns to face the redhead "Ginny what is wrong?"

Ginny takes a deep breath "Where is Hermione? Is she okay?"

Pansy notices that Ginny looks afraid "She is by the lake with Draco, is something wrong?"

Ginny takes another deep breath "Lavender is up to her old tricks, she said that Hermione is the enemy."

Pansy and Ginny jog towards the Black lake and stand back a little from where Draco and Hermione were happily siting doing homework. Ginny notices the envelope in Hermione's bag but when she waves her wand in that direction, the envelope starts to glow meaning it is filled with dark magic.

Pansy also notices it and walks towards the 'couple' "Hermione?"

Hermione and Draco both turn around and see Pansy and Ginny "Hey is everything alright?"

Pansy points to the envelope that is still glowing "Don't touch it."

Hermione and Draco look at her bag and the glowing envelope, Draco pulls Hermione closer to him so that she is away from her bag and the evil letter.

Hermione looks at them "I don't understand, it's meant to be an apology from Lavender I think; it's her hand writing."

Ginny nods "I know but she called you the enemy to me in the tower, she doesn't see past blood purity which is weird because I'm sure she is a half-blood."

Hermione stands up "yeah and so was Riddle."

Draco stands up and sends off his patronus to Severus, he keeps his hand on Hermione's wrist in case he has to pull her back from any danger. Severus appears in front of them all a few seconds later.

Severus notices the glowing envelope and looks at them all "Someone care to explain."

Hermione tries to get out of Draco's grip but it was not going to happen "It's meant to be an apology from Lavender Brown but she was speaking to Ginny in the Gryffindor tower and she referred to me as the enemy."

Ginny nods in agreement "You can have a look or I can give you my memory."

With Ginny's permission Severus dips into her mind and watches the conversation between herself and Lavender Brown. He gently pulls out of Ginny's head "I suggest we go see Miss. Brown and have her explanation for this."

The five of them walk back inside the castle and head towards Severus's office, he then goes off to find Lavender and Minerva.

Ginny hugs Hermione "are you okay?"

Hermione nods "it just annoys me that we are all trying so hard to put the past behind us and move forward but also create a more peaceful world for everyone and future generations but Lavender is stopping this by being very narrow minded."

Pansy nods in agreement "if anything she is the enemy not you."

Severus arrives back in his office with Lavender and Minerva, the head of Slytherin and the head of Gryffindor notice that everyone except Hermione is standing in a defensive pose with their wands at their fingerprints and Draco especially is standing partly in front of Hermione ready to pull her away from any danger.

Severus floats the still glowing envelope in front of everyone "if Miss. Granger had opened this envelope it would have killed her in a very painful way."

Minerva looks over at the Slytherin heir "are you alright Hermione?"

Hermione nods "I haven't touched it, it just appeared in my bag."

Pansy rolls her eyes "of course it did because if you have of touched it, then you would have been hurt and if people had been around then they would have known it was Lavender."

Lavender folds her arms across her chest "how do you even know that it was me?"

Ginny looks at her fellow Lion "It is your hand writing on the envelope and you told me that you had apologized to Hermione and then you called her the enemy."

Lavender looks at Ginny "Don't lie Ginny, you don't have to stand up for Granger anymore."

Severus sneers at the Gryffindor "I have seen the conversation between yourself and Miss. Weasley, I have also checked the handwriting on the envelope to your potion homework and it is a match."

Minerva looks at Lavender "Do you have anything to say for yourself Miss. Brown?"

Lavender drops her arms to her sides "I'm sorry Granger that I tried to harm you again."

Minerva rolls her own eyes "and this is going to stop."

No one notices Draco flicking his wand towards Lavender and no one hears his whisperings.

Lavender looks at her head of house "Stop? But she is the enemy, she is just like Riddle. She will destroy this world. You all need to wake up and smell the pumpkin juice, I won't stop until she is gone from this world where that is in Azkaban, a broken wand or death."

Draco pulls Hermione so that she is fully behind him as he notices Lavender has her wand in her hand, Severus also notices this and disarms Lavender silently.

Minerva looks at her lion with disgust "How dare you even attempt to harm a fellow student in the company of staff. I think another meeting with your mother needs to happen. We shall go pack your belongings Miss. Brown as you are here by expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Lavender's mouth falls open "but but but."

Minerva looks at Severus and Hermione "I hope you both accept my sincere apology and you will not have to worry about this anymore Miss. Granger."

Minerva and Lavender leave Severus's office, Hermione falls backwards on to a chair in shock "WH what just happened?"

Ginny sits on one side of her and Draco sits the other side of her, Ginny faintly smiles at her "She's gone Hermione, she can't hurt you here anymore."

Draco puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her into him "you're safe now Hermione."

Hermione looks at them all "Why did she admit that? It was like she spoke her mind for the first time without realising where she was or who was around her."

Severus looks at them "I think your question is better asked to the person on your right."

Hermione turns to look at Draco "what did you do?"

Draco smirks "I cast a truth spell over her so that she would say what she really felt and it worked."

Hermione shakes her head, Ginny smiles "nice thinking, Hermione you can't feel bad about this, it was either you or Lavender besides she was going to kill you with the envelope. You can't save everyone Mione."

That night, Hermione is standing in the astronomy tower, looking at the night sky wondering if what she is doing was worth everything. She thinks about all the children she had already helped by opening Lily's house.

"I'm coming for you Mudblood, nothing in this world can keep me away from you for long."

Hermione whips around with her wand in her hand to see Remus standing behind her "Remus? Wh what are you doing here?"

Remus holds up the Marauder map "I was checking to make sure no one was walking the halls. What you doing up here Hermione?"

Hermione tries to calm down her heart rate "just thinking about what happened today, I couldn't sleep and I think I am losing my mind because I swear I just heard someone say that they are coming for me."

Remus looks at the map "No one seems to be walking around or hiding anywhere, what exactly did you hear?"

Hermione takes a deep breath "I'm coming for you Mudblood, nothing in this world can keep me away from you for long. I recognise the voice but I can't put my finger on who it belongs to."

Remus nods "alright, let's get you back to the dungeons and I shall tell Severus and the Order members alright."

Hermione nods "thank you Remus and I'm sorry for being out of bed, shouldn't you be at Grimmauld?"

Remus smiles "Once I do my rounds then I go, I still have a duty as a teacher to do."

Saturday rolls around and everyone is in high spirits for the ball that is happening that night. Ginny is in Ravenclaw tower helping Luna get ready and making sure that everyone is ready to show Hermione the big surprise.

Pansy is in the Dungeons helping the witches get ready and making sure that everyone in the Dungeons is on board with the giant plan but they all had to make sure that Hermione did not find out before it was revealed that night.

That evening Hermione is standing in front of her mirror looking at her reflection "wow."

Pansy stands in the doorway "Narcissa does have great taste, you look beautiful Hermione, and Draco is not going to know what hit him."

Hermione smiles "you think so?"

Pansy nods and smiles at her "we better go."

Hermione turns to face her fellow Snake "Pansy, can I ask you something?"

Pansy nods "that was a very long time ago Hermione, we did try but it felt wrong, I love Draco but as a brother like you love Potter."

Hermione bits her lip "I didn't mean anything by it."

Pansy shakes her head "of course not, I would be worried if my date's ex-girlfriend was around, I would be wondering what her angle was too. But trust me, no angle he is like my brother."

The girls walk out of the dormitory and find Blaise and Draco waiting around for them happily chatting away, Blaise nudges Draco "wow."

Draco smiles at them "you ladies look amazing" he then turns to Blaise "don't hurt her."

Blaise holds his hands up "Never and I know you'd hex my balls off."

Blaise and Pansy head towards the great hall leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the common room.

Draco smiles at her "You look beautiful too bad you can't be wearing green but this works good too."

Hermione runs her fingers over his tie "says the wizard who is wearing a matching tie, your father is going to kill me."

Draco encircles his arms around her waist "I want others to know that you Miss. Granger are mine, it's a Malfoy thing."

Hermione smiles "let's go before they come looking for us."

They walk into the great hall, all eyes were on them. Hermione was wearing a maroon coloured lace dress with silver accessories and Draco was wearing black dress robes but a maroon coloured tie.

Hermione found Ginny in a blue and grey dress and Harry was wearing a matching tie "you both look amazing."

Ginny smiles "so do you but just wait for the grand surprise."

Hermione laughs "I finally get to find out do I."

Ginny raises her wand and sparks fall from it, everyone lifts their left or right arm for some people into the air, written in black ink on their arm is their 'blood status'.

Hermione couldn't believe what Ginny had done for her "You did this for me?"

Ginny hugs her "of course, you shouldn't be afraid of your arm Mione, you fought and survived."

Hermione looks at Draco who has pureblood written on his right arm in black ink "She is right Hermione, you shouldn't hide it. I have to hide my mark but you shouldn't."

Hermione hugs them "I really am a blessed to have friends like you guys."

Harry smiles "you've always been there for me Mione."

Ginny and Harry start dancing, Draco pulls Hermione on to the dancefloor.

Hermione kisses his right wrist where the ink was "Thank you for doing this Draco, you have no idea how much it means to me."

Draco nods and kisses her left arm where her scar is "I do Hermione, I really do."

Hermione looks around and sees staff and Order members with the same black ink on their arms, but she also sees the best sight of everyone getting along, Hermione looks over at the staff table and sees Nymphadora happily chatting away with Narcissa.

Hermione lays her head on Draco's shoulder "I just want to enjoy this moment then worry about tomorrow."

Draco kisses her head "What's going on in that head of yours Hermione?"

Hermione smiles into his neck "Let's deal with that tomorrow okay, I'll tell you tomorrow I promise."

* * *

Who is coming for Hermione?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	18. Chapter 17

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: notwritten, SereniteRose, Prithvi14, Guest, Grovek26, vampirechick13, StormWitch19851, cares 1970 & Helen Roston for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: lilmacmayer, saqqara08, fremionedramione, xxpumnkinqueenxx, Supernatural anime beth, dottyas, ladymiriel & MayhemBunny for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: lilmacmayer, xxpumnkinqueenxx, dinopoodle, Supernatural anime beth, bakerusaf, dottyas, bhalesfb, confuzzled9872, Namyari, Prithvi14, melsivson2, michelle. m. randall, SinghSong & Melda91 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 17**

Hermione looks at the time and notices that everyone has already left the castle for the train station in Hogsmead; she walks out into the common room. She flops down on to the sofa and starts to relax as she knows that soon she would be back at Slytherin house with Professor Snape.

A shadow falls over Hermione from the back of the sofa, she opens her eyes and her brown eyes meet the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione smiles "you're still here."

Draco nods "I am, and you Miss. Granger owe me an explanation."

Hermione shuts her eyes "It's nothing Draco, I'm fine."

Draco leans over the back of the sofa a bit more "You don't have to be strong all the time Hermione."

She smiles up at him "I know Draco but I am fine."

He sighs "Fine but if it does become something, you will tell someone."

Hermione nods "I promise."

Draco gently kisses her; the two of them are oblivious to what is going on across the Wizarding world.

One person has already done what this person is planning, everyone must know that if one person tries a prison break and succeeds that others who are daring enough to try will try…

Hermione and Severus arrive back at the bare looking Slytherin House, Hermione shakes her head and starts planning in her head about decorating the house for Christmas. Severus walks down towards his potions lab to let her get on with things.

Hermione starts to skip around the house decorating it with green, red, silver and gold decorations. She transfigures a table that is never used into a beautiful Christmas tree.

Hermione sits down on the floor and looks up at the twinkling lights that are on the tree "I miss you both so much."

She wipes her eyes and stands up only to notice that it has been snowing and that the ground already has a dusting of white. She walks out of the back-door and wraps her Slytherin house scarf around her neck tighter and enjoys watching the snow fall from the sky.

Hermione makes the bench clear sits down and casts a warming spell around her so that she wouldn't freeze to death while watching the snow fall. She has no idea that from the potions lab window, Severus is keeping a close eye on her as Draco has pre-warned him that something is either bothering Hermione or that something is wrong with her.

Hermione notices something white flying towards her and holds out her hand for the white snowy owl "Hello girl, he made you fly out in this weather, bad Harry."

Hedwig hoots her reply and offers Hermione her leg where the note from Harry is tied. Hermione carefully opens the note but after she puts Hedwig in her coat for some warmth.

Hermione opens the piece of parchment "would you like to join the Potter, Black, Lupin & Weasley family on Christmas Day at 12 Grimmauld Place? Mr. Ronald Weasley will not be present. P.S Sirius promises to be on his best behaviour x."

Hermione giggles and sends out her patronus "I will have to think about it Harry because I have a feeling that Severus might want to see his family meaning the Malfoys."

Hermione stands up still cuddling Hedwig inside her coat "Let's go inside the warm, you can go back when it stops snowing."

As she is walking towards the back-door to go back inside, she hears the whispering again, "I'm coming for you Mudblood; nothing in this world can keep me away from you for long."

She spins around with her wand out to see who is out there but she sees nothing and jogs inside and wards the doors and retreats to the safety of the library with Hedwig, the little shift in her confidence did not go unnoticed by the Potions master.

Severus sends out his own patronus so that someone could help Hermione and hopefully find out what is going on with her. Two pops of apparition are heard in to the potions lab.

Severus looks at his female company "it appears that Draco was right when he warned me earlier about Miss. Granger; there is something that is bothering her."

Nymphadora looks at the potions master "you want us to get her to open up about what is bothering her."

Severus nods "that is correct, I have just witnessed Hermione act as if someone was behind her that wanted to hurt her however the only people who would cause any harm to her are either in Azkaban or do not know where this house is."

Narcissa places her hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Severus, Dora and I will have a girl chat with Hermione and see if she can tell us what is going on."

Severus sighs "thank you to you both. She is currently taking sanctuary in the library."

Narcissa and Nymphadora head down towards the library so that they could talk to Hermione, as they get closer to the door they hear her talking to someone but don't hear the person replying.

They open the door a little and see Hermione sitting on the floor looking at the Christmas tree stroking Hedwig who is very happily eating treats and getting warm by the fire.

Nymphadora walks in first "Hermione?"

Hermione stands up and faces them "Dora, Narcissa? What are you both doing here?"

Nymphadora smiles at her "it seems that some people are getting concerned about you."

Hermione rolls her eyes "I already told Draco that I am fine."

Narcissa walks towards her and places her hands on Hermione's shoulders "It is not only Draco who is concerned about you, Severus asked us to come here and talk to you."

Hermione faintly smiles "I promise to you all that I am fine."

Hedwig hoots from her perch, Dora smiles at Hermione "it looks like Hedwig has different ideas."

Narcissa sits down and brings Hermione with her "talk to us Hermione, we do care about you and even if you believe it to be nothing it might turn out to be something."

Hermione looks at Nymphadora who nods in agreement with her aunt

Hermione looks down at her fingers "I believe it to be nothing and Remus said the same when I mentioned it to him when it happened the first time" she looks up at Nymphadora and then at Narcissa "It has only happened twice so far and it only happens when I am outside too but I hear someone say I'm coming for you Mudblood; nothing in this world can keep me away from you for long. I know that I know the voice of the person but I cannot figure out who it is."

Narcissa hugs Hermione "ohh sweetheart it will be alright, how about if you give us your memory of both times and maybe we can narrow it down for you?"

Hermione nods "but it probably is nothing and someone playing a joke on me."

Nymphadora looks at Hermione "are you sure that the voice does not belong to Ronald or Lavender?"

Hermione nods "yes the voice that I have heard does not belong to Ron or Lavender."

Nymphadora stands up "Let Narcissa and Severus look at your memory and maybe they can figure out who it is."

Narcissa looks up at her niece "where are you going?"

Nymphadora faintly smiles at Hermione "I need to go check on something first."

Hermione stands up and faces her "you know who it is don't you."

Nymphadora faintly smiles again "I have a hunch Mione, promise me you'll stay safe okay."

Nymphadora apparates out of Slytherin House, Narcissa and Hermione walk towards Severus's potions lab, he could hear them quietly talking. He leaves the lab and heads towards them.

Narcissa takes Hermione upstairs towards an empty room where the pensive is, Severus follows them and notices that the normally confident Hermione Granger isn't looking to confident at the moment.

Narcissa smiles "Severus, Hermione has agreed to share her memory with us of both times that this has happened so that we can help her identify the person behind the voice."

Severus looks at them both very confused as he doesn't know what has been going on with Hermione.

Hermione sighs "I have heard I'm coming for you Mudblood; nothing in this world can keep me away from you for long. I have heard it twice now and both times I have been outside the first time I was on the Astronomy tower and Remus was behind me but he would never say anything like that to me. The second time was today when I was outside."

Severus looks at the witch in his care "Do not worry too much Hermione, no one will hurt you here as there are protection spells over the house and everyone knows that I am not to be messed with as well."

Narcissa smiles "you have nothing to worry about Hermione, you are perfectly safe here, but you and Severus are more than welcome to stay at the manor. It would mean a lot to not only me but to Draco as well if you would come and see the new Manor."

Hermione takes a deep breath "I would like that, I know how close your family is with Severus and I need to be able to put the past behind me if I want to move forward."

Narcissa smiles even bigger "brilliant how about tomorrow, you and Severus come for lunch. I would never expect you to come to the Manor on your own for the first time."

Severus looks at Hermione "Tomorrow lunchtime is fine with me."

Hermione nods "I am also free, thank you for the invitation Narcissa."

Narcissa nods "good now let's see both the memories then if we can't figure it out there is no doubt in my mind that Lucius will be able to figure it out."

They each view the first memory then the second memory, the three of them each agree that the voice is the same person and is very familiar to them all, which means that it is someone that they have all come into contact with.

 **~ Meanwhile with Nymphadora ~**

Nymphadora and Mad-eye are walking through the dark tunnels and making sure that their wands were in their hands, Nymphadora has a bad feeling about the person who is tormenting Hermione.

Mad-eye looks at his young Auror "are you positive Lupin?"

Nymphadora smiles at the use of her new last name and nods "I'm afraid so Mad-eye. It would give Hermione a peace of mind if she knew; I just hope I am wrong."

Mad-eye nods "and what if you are right?"

Nymphadora sighs "Then we will protect her along with the Slytherin house."

* * *

Who is tormenting Hermione?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	19. Chapter 18

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: SereniteRose, notwritten, vampirechick13, BlueHP, Grovek26, Grovek26, BeachGirl114, 1sunfun, Chester99, StormWitch19851, adavi821 & Keekeeboo96 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Littleredloser3101, pteam2008, daughter of fire and color, 4everyoung4, Chibi96, morgan. s. hyde, olenka. Butrym & 1sunfun for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Littleredloser3101, mm24, pteam2008, daughter of fire and color, key94, Badass. Dhampir. Shadowhunter, Lydily, olenka. Butrym, ErinFrance, 1sunfun, Worldofchance, puff0518 & PrincessSparkles95 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 18**

Hermione goes back to the library so that she can calm down and feel safe once again. She browses the shelves and breathes in the smell of old worn leather books.

She grabs a book and smiles at the title, she gets cosy next to the fire and near the Christmas tree, she starts to read a children's book that her mother used to read to her.

Narcissa looks at Severus "you do recognise that voice don't you."

Severus nods "yes, I will show Lucius the memories just to make sure."

Narcissa looks at the spot where Hermione had just been standing "what about Hermione? She needs to be told who it is."

Severus looks at Narcissa "She will be told and I will ask Moody to add some extra protection wards about the house but he has no idea where this place is in the first place."

Narcissa nods in agreement "yes however you do not know how much information that horrid Skeeter woman told him."

Severus sits down "Once your niece arrives back and we will find out more, right now we have to make sure that Hermione stays here and is safe."

Narcissa places her hand on his shoulder "I shall go get the boys, maybe Draco can help Hermione calm down."

Severus nods then looks up at his friend "Doors must be kept open."

Narcissa then hits his shoulder "I raised my son to be a gentleman in the presence of a lady and I do believe that Miss. Granger is not that type of lady."

Narcissa arrives back at the Slytherin house with Lucius and Draco, Narcissa and Lucius head back up to where Severus is with Hermione's memories and Draco heads towards the library after being told by his mum to look after Hermione.

Hermione stands up and stretches, as she starts to look for a new book to enjoy she feels someone watching her, she spins around pointing her wand at the person only to find Draco standing in the doorway.

Draco holds his hands up "Now try and convince me that nothing is going on Hermione."

Hermione puts her wand back in her pocket "Sorry Draco."

Draco keeps walking toward her "you going to tell me what is going on or do I have to ask my mother?"

Hermione sits on the sofa and Draco sits next to her but she just stares at the flickering lights on the Christmas tree.

She sighs and feels Draco slip his hand into hers "Someone is taunting me and they say they are coming for me but all I have is a voice."

Draco squeezes her hand "why didn't you tell me at the castle?"

Hermione looks at him "are you serious?"

Draco stands up and kneels in front of her "You do not have to be the brave one all the time Hermione."

Hermione stands up and walks to the book shelf "yes I do Draco, who else is going to do it?"

Draco just watches her "You have so many people who love and care about you Hermione; you don't have to be brave all the time. Why don't you let one of them be brave for once in your life?"

Hermione looks at him "So what, you want me to start crying saying how scared I am and how I cannot even name who is after me. Then you want me to do what, cling on to you like some fragile person."

Draco walks over to her and places his hands on her arms "if that's what it takes for you to get things off your chest then go right ahead. I won't judge you Hermione; I want to help you."

Hermione sighs "what I really want Draco? I want this person to stop acting like a coward and come face me, I want this person to look at me in the eye and tell me how that nothing can keep them away from me."

Draco kisses her cheek "you sound like Potter, but you are not alone. What did you remind him?"

Hermione smiles "that he was never alone; he didn't have to face anything alone."

Draco hugs her "So take your own advice for once you silly woman you and my mother are so similar, I am right here and I want to help you face this person."

Narcissa knocks on the door "I don't mean to intrude on you two but we have figured out who is after you Hermione."

Hermione looks at her "Who?"

Narcissa walks into the library quickly followed in by Lucius and Severus, Hermione and Draco can both tell that the person after her is very dangerous.

Hermione hugs herself "Which deatheater is it?"

Severus looks at the young lady in his care "the three of us believe that it is Fenrir Greyback who is doing all this."

Hermione hugs herself tighter "One person has already broken out of Azkaban who says more won't try."

Nymphadora and Mad-Eye arrive and watch as the others are breaking the news to Hermione.

Narcissa sees them "what happened with you guys?"

Nymphadora walks towards them "he's been moved to a more secure location within Azkaban and he won't be having any visitors however the only visitor he ever got was Rita Skeeter; we don't know how much information she told him but he has no idea that this house exists."

Hermione just hugs herself tighter and nods in agreement.

Nymphadora hugs her "he can't get to you Mione, you are safe here. No one is going to let him get to you. The Order members are here for you and I bet the Slytherin house members are also going to watch over you."

Hermione faintly smiles "thank you to you all but right now I just want to be alone."

She leaves the library and heads towards her bedroom, Hedwig follows her and sits on the edge of Hermione's bed. She stands by her window and just looks out on to the grounds at the snow that is still falling.

Hermione turns her back and leans against the cold window; she notices a book in her personal book shelf is faintly glowing with dark magic. She walks towards it with her wand loosely in her hand.

She levitates the book on to her bed and it opens to a random page which Hermione being the book worm that she is starts to read it "no this can't be, no."

She looks around her room and finds her leather gloves, she grabs the book and walks back down to the library hoping that everyone is still inside as she gets closer she can still hear them talking.

Lucius sees her and the glowing book "that book is glowing with dark magic Hermione."

She places it open on the table "I know but I think I finally understand why when I touched Harry's scar a few months ago it hurt us both and why Greyback can talk to me even though he is in Azkaban."

They all read the page that the book had 'randomly' opened on, Hermione stands behind them all as she knows they would not hurt her but there is still a little voice in her head thinking that they might…

* * *

What does the book say?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	20. Chapter 19

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: Madeline Wonderland, vampirechick13, adavi821, SereniteRose, Grovek26, Chester99, kanikafultz123, StormWitch19851 & Silver Rose Dust for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: lilangel120, Madeline Wonderland, nette91, irishi's6622, BlueFiction36, CrazyWolfDevil, uthagirl, Magpie 1992, Cas Hinnie, SoulSiphon, fremione101, dontfrogget & in-that-reason for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: lilangel120, Madeline Wonderland, juliaden, BlueFiction36, flowerspring, uthagirl, Breathetheworld47, PrincessREHS, Magpie 1992, Cas Hinnie, fremione101, dontfrogget & Hyderc for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 19**

No one could believe what they had just read; the pages that the book had 'randomly' opened on were about dark magic and entwining magic for dark causes.

Hermione just stood behind everyone and waited for their judgement, and maybe the hateful words that would soon follow. She knew she could never tell her friends.

The adults turn to look at the scared young lady; Narcissa walks over and once again hugs her.

Hermione looks at them all very confused "You do all know what this means don't you."

Lucius looks at the Slytherin heir "of course we do, Riddle entwined his magic into the dark mark and that is how he was able to summon us all."

Hermione nods "yes but his magic descends from Salazar Slytherin and now so does mine. That is why I hurt Harry when I touched his scar."

Draco looks at her "But Riddle's soul that was inside him was destroyed."

Hermione sighs "yes but in the Ministry of Magic Voldemort went inside Harry and might of entwined his magic then or maybe when he was 'defeated' by Harry the first time and his soul went into Harry his magic might have entwined with Harry's growing magic then."

Narcissa hugs her "This just means you cannot touch Mr. Potter's scar."

Hermione looks at the males in the room "or any person who carries the dark mark on their arm."

Draco looks at her sort of annoyed by her statement "If touching Potter's scar hurt him but you hug him all the time and it does not hurt him. We danced at the ball and I did not feel any pain."

Severus looks at his 'students' "I would suggest we try it out, it might be that to create any pain to the person or to yourself, you have to be in direct contact with the mark such as skin or skin."

Hermione wraps her arms around herself "I'm not really comfortable with that, I put Harry in a lot of pain when I touched his scar, I don't want to cause you all any pain."

Draco gently grabs Hermione's hand and just held it "see no pain."

Draco then rolled up his sleeve and everyone noticed that Hermione did not flinch or look away from Draco when his dark mark came into sight. He gently places her hand over the dark mark.

They both hiss out in pain, Hermione cradles her hand in her other hand. Draco uses a cooling charm on his arm to stop the burning pain.

Severus nods "It appears that pain only occurs to you and the other person when skin to skin contact happens with Riddle's handy work."

Hermione looks over at Draco who is still trying to stop the pain in his left arm, she goes to comfort him but stops in her tracks as she realises that she was the one who had caused him the pain.

She fleas from the library and runs up to her bedroom, locking and warding the door behind her, she sits on the window seat and just hugs herself. She hears a weird noise and looks around her room only to find that it is Hedwig who is making the noise because she wanted to go home back to Harry.

Hermione struggles to open the window and as she is busy trying to let Hedwig fly home, she did not notice that the wards she had just placed around her bedroom door are being broken very slowly by the adults on the other side.

Hermione finally manages to open the window wide enough for Hedwig to fly through, Hedwig hoots her thanks and flies out of the window and into the snowy sky, but as this is all happening.

The adults outside Hermione's door have unwarded and unlocked her door and see her leaning out of the window as she has just opened it however they don't see Hedwig flying out, they just see Hermione leaning out of the window.

It all happens in a flash, Hermione feels herself being pulled away from the open window, and a spell shutting, locking and warding it so that only the caster who is Severus Snape can open it.

Draco has Hermione in a very tight grip, she doesn't struggle with him as she knows that she will only anger him further and due to his quidditch playing she won't be able to get out of his grip anyway.

Hermione looks at the adults "what's going on?"

Severus looks at the witch who is under his care "I was about to ask you the exact same thing Miss. Granger?"

Hermione looks at him and the others "I was letting Hedwig out; she wanted to go back to Harry now that the snow has eased up."

Draco kisses the top of her head

Hermione looks at them "Why, what did you all think I was doing?"

Draco squeezes her "we thought you were going to jump."

Hermione looks at them all very hurt by their idea "I would never do that."

Narcissa smiles at her "I know dear but these wizards see something and get an idea in their heads."

Hermione tries to get out of Draco's grip "You can let go now Draco."

Draco lets her go but sits on the bed beside her

Hermione looks at everyone "so what is going to happen now?"

Lucius looks at his son and Hermione "Greyback does not know the location of this house so you are safe here and also extra wards have been added around here."

Hermione looks at Severus "So it is safe for us to stay here?"

Severus looks at her "Indeed, however I can make other arrangements for you if you would like me to. I'm sure Molly Weasley would love to see you."

Hermione shakes her head "No, I can't go to Grimmauld place."

Narcissa looks at her "I thought you would be happy to spend Christmas with your friends."

Hermione faintly smiles "I would normally but it is too dangerous, I cannot got there and have Greyback follow me, that would put everyone in danger but also Bill and Remus are there and little Teddy. I don't want to risk my friends."

Narcissa nods "Of course Hermione of course, the offer is still open for you and Severus to stay with us."

Hermione nods "I may take you up on that offer later Narcissa, depends on what happens tonight."

Narcissa smiles "and none of this gets you out of having lunch tomorrow."

Hermione smiles "lunch tomorrow, new Malfoy Manor, do not worry I'm sure Severus won't forget either."

The adults leave Hermione, but as Severus is the last one to leave her bedroom, he does not shut the door. Narcissa once again hits him and reminds him that neither Draco nor Hermione are like that.

Hermione flops back on to her bed "I just really want this to all be a bad dream."

Draco lays down beside her "I wish I could take it all away from you."

Hermione looks over at him "if you want to run away screaming I wouldn't hold it against you."

Draco holds her hand "You've fought werewolves before and this time you have more people on your side, if anything does happen just touch his dark mark."

Hermione giggles "just imagine if I could summon people to myself like Riddle did."

Draco shoots up "We should try that out, just in case you need one of us by your side."

Hermione sits up on her elbows "Draco I was joking, I am not going to summon people. Half of the wizarding world is already convinced I am going to become the first dark lady thanks to Lavender and Ronald."

Draco gets off her bed and holds out his hands to her "Come on let's go find out if you can summon people to your side."

* * *

Can Hermione summon people?

Will Greyback find her?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	21. Chapter 20

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: alisha. hawk, Madeline Wonderland, SereniteRose, vampirechick13, pianomouse, Grovek26, StormWitch19851, Silver Rose Dust & Keekeeboo96 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Princess Emarelda, IDon'tKnow349, Destineyofme, alisha. hawk, nightowl19, chasity. gommer, Prongs-Padfoot-MoonyandLily, Salem cat moon sec july 1991, Chri42a2, jackiepie, I'mImmortal & kymmy1 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: crankypants 16, IDon'tKnow349, alisha. hawk, chasity. gommer, Salem cat moon sec july 1991, mtzmarie65, ShadowDog34, I'mImmortal, froukevp, lilmisadiva & your miss cadaverous for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 20**

She just looks at him as if he was mad "No I'm not even going to think about what could happen."

He sighs and sits back down on her bed "Okay, I'm sorry. I just thought if you could summon people it might be safer for you to walk around alone."

Hermione flops back on her bed "Even IF I could I would never do that, I saw how much pain it caused you and I just touched it gently I may add. I don't want to cause that much pain to someone just because I need them. I am not like HIM."

Draco holds his hands up "I know Hermione, we all know. Don't let them get to you and ruin your Christmas, I know this is your favourite holiday and I wish I could give you your parents."

Hermione nods "I know Draco, I just wish I could be with my friends but I can't because I don't want to put Remus, Bill and Teddy in danger and everyone else."

Draco hugs her "They would understand Hermione, why don't you write to Harry and explain to him about what is going on."

Hermione sighs "I should but I don't want him to worry besides this is his first Christmas that he is surrounded by his family and no one is trying to kill him."

He kisses the top of her head "Maybe he should be told, if you don't tell him and he finds out another way."

She pokes him in the ribs "fine I shall owl him and tell him but if he does something stupid I will hold you Draco Lucius Malfoy fully responsible."

Hermione starts to write a letter to Harry and everyone else at Grimmauld place, she knows that Harry will tell them anyway and she is hoping that Remus and the other sensible adults will calm Harry down after he reads the letter and maybe tell him that she is perfectly safe at the unknown location of Slytherin house.

She looks up and notices that she is alone in her room "Draco?"

When she got no reply she goes back to carefully wording her letter to everyone, she rereads her letter and magically changes a few words knowing that if they take the words the wrong way she could put them all in danger which is not what she wants.

She goes in search for her owl to send the letter to everyone, she knows that she'll get a rash reply from Harry saying that she isn't going through this alone and they would fight this together, which is everything she had said to him over the years.

Draco is waiting for the adults to reply to his idea about having a pre-Christmas celebration for Hermione while they know the current location of Greyback, they are all aware that Hermione is only safe for now as he is in Azkaban but if he did escape somehow then she would be in danger and would not be able to see her friends.

Narcissa looks at her son "I like the idea Draco the only problem with it is Hermione has already said she doesn't want to see her friends due to this all happening."

Draco sighs "I know mother but she is safe for now, we know where Greyback is and we could make sure that her friends don't know the location of the house to keep her extra safe."

Lucius looks at his friend "the choice is yours Severus, she is under your care."

Severus looks around at his friends/family "I do believe that having the celebration would get Hermione's mind off what is going on with Fenrir Greyback and yes there are measures that can be taken to keep the location of this house safe."

Draco looks at his godfather "So you agree with me? We should do this."

Severus glances over at Draco "Your father and I can sort out security for the house maybe add in some extra wards however it would be up to you and your mother to plan and organize it all."

Draco looks over at his mother "it would mean the world to Hermione as this used to be her favourite time of the year."

Narcissa stands up "Alright Draco, we shall have a pre-Christmas celebration here however you will have to take responsibly if something does happen Draco."

Draco nods "I have already accepted that, I shall go try and get Potter on board."

Lucius raises an eyebrow at his son "is she still friends with that Weasley boy?"

Draco looks at his father as if he had spoken the V word "No she is not friends with him and he would not be invited anyway due to his big mouth and friendship with Skeeter."

Draco left the library to go see Harry in person, he wants to explain everything without having to worry about anyone intercepting the owls or following the owls to the location of Slytherin house.

Hermione sits on her bed with the book that is oozing dark magic, she just stares at it wondering what other horrible secrets it hides within its pages. She accios her leather gloves as her curiosity gets the better of her.

The book goes flying across the room as Narcissa puts her wand down "Hermione, do you have any idea how dangerous that book is?"

Hermione takes off her gloves "my curiosity got the best of me, I need to know if that book has any other answers or who it belongs to."

Narcissa hovers the book in front of her and makes the pages flip to the front "this book belongs to T. M. Riddle, oh for Merlin's sake."

Hermione jumps off her bed "THAT IS HIS BOOK."

Narcissa keeps flicking through the pages to find something that could be useful to Hermione and her situation "we found out the reason why you can't touch the dark mark with your fingers however we did never really find out why you can't touch Mr. Potter's scar."

Hermione looks at her "Does the book have any answers?"

Narcissa waves her hand and Hermione finds herself sitting at the top of her bed "sorry my dear but we can't have you getting hurt by the book now."

Hermione just nods her head, she understands why Narcissa did what she just did "As Slytherin magic is in me and was in him and that is what connects me to the dark mark, I think I have an idea why I can't touch Harry's scar."

Narcissa floats the book over to the bookshelf and places it back safely on the shelf "well do share your idea my dear, it could be the answer."…

~ Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place ~

Harry looks at Draco "You do know that Mione will kill you and probably us."

Draco nods "I know but I want to do something for her, she won't let me kill Greyback this is the next best thing."

Ginny reads Hermione's letter "but her letter clearly says that she doesn't want us to be near her due to Greyback threatening her."

Draco sighs "Yes but Slytherin house is a safe environment, only a few people know the location and they have all been given the unbreakable vow."

Ginny looks over at Harry "I have to agree with Draco Harry, I think we should do this and be with Hermione while we know that she is safe from Greyback."

Harry looks at them both "Alright, it would make her smile after her anger has boiled down. What do you need us to do?"

Ginny looks at the wizards "Maybe we should tell the others especially Remus and Bill. They need to know that Greyback is thinking about escaping. One wizard already has who says another won't."

Draco faintly smiles "Hermione said the exact same thing earlier."

Harry looks confused at them "Who escaped from Azkaban?"

Ginny hits him "SIRIUS!"

Harry rubs his shoulder "oh yeah, I forgot that he escaped it feels like I've been around him my whole life."

The three of them call a Grimmauld Place house meeting, everyone gathered in the kitchen area.

Harry looks at everyone he considers family and the only person missing is Hermione "I've called this meeting because Draco and his family including Severus are planning a pre-Christmas celebration for Hermione. This is happening because Fenrir Greyback has been somehow threatening Hermione saying that he is coming for her. As we all aware he is currently in Azkaban and has one person has already escaped from there who says that Greyback won't."

Ginny looks at them "We understand if you don't want to come due to the risk that Greyback could escape and go after Hermione on the day we hold this celebration but Slytherin house's location is only known to some and those who do know have taken an unbreakable vow so that they can't speak out about the location."

Draco looks at them "I know you all mean a lot to Hermione and it would make her happy and forget what is going on for at least a little while. I know that this will make some of you uneasy and Hermione understands that, she has already mentioned about not being near you all due to Bill and Remus's connection with Greyback."

Molly looks around at them all and her eyes meet with Nymphadora's…

* * *

What has Hermione figured out?

Who will come to the celebration?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	22. Chapter 21

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: Keekeeboo96, TonksForever36, Madeline Wonderland, vampirechick13, SereniteRose, StormWitch19851 & Grovek26 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: suzieolive1, rogue23gw, brendaleestarnes, helikesitheymikey, gleeks4all, fizzleflower, Sutefanii uchiha, Lyndsey88, summer164, jagnic233, Dowlsgal92 & Lenny. Young for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: suzieolive1, brendaleestarnes, cjewellm, fizzleflower, EmilyWoods, Sutefanii uchiha, Lyndsey88, jagnic233, Dowlsgal92, Slythgurl12, ILoveToWriteNowAndForever, sesshomaru's wifey, Totorian, Elizabeth21Ella, f3y-chan, minicakes, Mama T, before. Eternity, Lenny. Young & froukevp for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 21**

Narcissa keeps flicking through the pages to find something that could be useful to Hermione and her situation "we found out the reason why you can't touch the dark mark with your fingers however we did never really find out why you can't touch Mr. Potter's scar."

Hermione looks at her "Does the book have any answers?"

Narcissa waves her hand and Hermione finds herself sitting at the top of her bed "sorry my dear but we can't have you getting hurt by the book now."

Hermione just nods her head; she understands why Narcissa did what she just did "As Slytherin magic is in me and was in him and that is what connects me to the dark mark, I think I have an idea why I can't touch Harry's scar."

Narcissa floats the book over to the bookshelf and places it back safely on the shelf "well do share your idea my dear, it could be the answer."

Hermione sighs "It must have happened when his attacked baby Harry, when he marked Harry as his equal he must have entwined a little piece of his magic with Harry's and as Harry grew up the magic got a little stronger."

Narcissa nods "There might be a tiny trace of the magic inside Mr. Potter but it won't affect him or put him on the Slytherin family tree but it will react with your magic when you touch the source of it his scar with your skin."

Hermione hugs herself "And same with the dark mark."

Narcissa faintly smiles at the young witch "You have nothing to be afraid of Hermione, you are nothing like him. You have too much good in you, some people are born angry at the world like Riddle was and that rots their soul. Some people get brainwashed like my Lucius and some other followers. However some followers like my sister just followed blindly."

Hermione looks up at the matriarch of the Malfoy family "I feel like I am going to lose myself, I feel like I'm Alice who is about to fall down the rabbit hole but this time Alice won't find her way back home."

Narcissa smiles "I used to love that story when I was a girl, but you have all of us to guide you through this Hermione. Severus is here to keep you safe, offer you advice and guide you through the fog."

Draco walks into the room with a big smile on his face "I like it when my ladies get along."

Hermione looks at him "Where have you been? You just disappear."

Draco's smiles fades away "Err yeah I went to speak to Potter you know to make sure he understood what was going on and just to reassure him that you were okay and safe."

Narcissa leaves the two of them to talk as she knew that Hermione knew that Draco was lying straight to her face.

Hermione walks over to him "You need to work on your lying skills Mr. Malfoy, Why did you go see Harry?"

Draco puts his hands on her shoulders "We including my parents and Severus have come up with an idea."

Hermione pushes his hands off her shoulders "What idea?"

Draco faintly smiles "it is going to be a surprise."

Hermione shakes her head "they are meant to stay away from me; I can't keep them safe if they are around me. I don't even want Severus around me let alone my friends."

Draco starts to get a little mad "Why do you think you have to do this alone?"

Hermione looks at him "Because Harry has been through enough already and this is my fight. Greyback isn't threating Harry he is threatening me. Riddle was threatening Harry, the Wizarding World and the Muggle world; that is why I stood beside Harry for all these years."

Draco holds her hands in his "But what if we want to stand beside you? We all care about you Hermione."

Hermione sighs "I care about you all too Draco that is why I have to face Greyback alone if he does escape."

He kisses her hands "None of us are going to let you face him alone Hermione, there is one of him and loads of us. He won't get near you to do any harm to you."

She places her hand on his cheek "He's already caused some damage Draco, he's isolated me and that is part of his game. He wants me alone and on edge, he thinks by doing that I'll make a mistake and then he will make his final move."

He leans into her warm hand on his cheek "Well you aren't actually isolated, Severus lives here and will not leave you as you are under his care. I do also believe that my parents are still here and I am certainly not going to leave you or fight Fenrir Greyback alone."

She smiles at him "I am the heir to your house Draco and too theirs, I can order you to stay away from me and due to the mark on your arm, you would have to obey."

He laughs and kisses the tip of her nose "Do you really think that I would give up that easily? You have known me since I was eleven Hermione."

Hermione places her hands on his shoulders "Please Draco, don't make this any harder. IF the time does come, I need to know that everyone I love and care about are safe and that does include you. I know you mean well Draco, I really do."

He wraps his arms a little too tightly around her waist "IF the time does come Hermione, WE will fight Greyback together. I almost lost you once Hermione and I will not lose you again."

Due to Draco's passion/anger his magic starts to swirl around them both.

Hermione notices that her feet aren't touching the ground anymore and looks around to notice that Draco's magic was surrounding them and that they were actually floating.

Hermione looks at Draco and holds on to him tighter "DRACO!"

The adults hear Hermione's yell so they run up to her room with their wands out and all three of them are speechless by what they see.

Hermione sees them "Please tell me someone can explain this."

Severus smirks at his student and godson "well well well, it seems that the know it all does not know everything."

Narcissa hits his arm "Really Severus this is not helping."

Hermione looks at Draco "if you drop me."

Draco flashes her, his signature Malfoy smirk "I would never drop you my love."

Hermione rolls her eyes "SALAZAR."

The Slytherin house founder appears in the room "oh my well this is rather soon isn't it."

Hermione looks at him "You know what is going on?"

Salazar nods "Yes it would seem that Draco's magic is trying to bind with yours."

Hermione looks at Draco then to Salazar "that is a myth."

Salazar smiles at his heir "not really it, it just happens to be very very rare that this sort of binding happens."

Draco looks at Hermione "So you do know what is going on."

Hermione nods "and it is your fault."

Draco becomes shocked "explain how this is my fault."

Hermione looks at them all then to Draco "You feel the need to protect me from Greyback and your magic is trying to do just that. Your magic is trying to bind with my magic. It is a very rare form of like an arranged marriage Draco."

Narcissa smiles "When you marry someone your magic becomes entwined, it helps to know when the other is in danger. Made for women who can't help but sleep around and cheat on their husbands; used mainly to locate wandering wives and the odd wandering husband."

Salazar nods in agreement "But as Hermione is an heir it will take a lot of magic and power to bind with hers as her magic has to accept Draco's and if it does then you are meant to be with each other Merlin himself has said so and if not then there is another wizard out there who Merlin has picked for you."

Hermione looks at Salazar "but this wouldn't have happened if Riddle had won the war, I'd be dead."

Salazar nods "that is true and if Draco if meant to be with you he would have lived the rest of his life feeling like something was missing."

Draco looks at them "I have had that feeling before that whenever I came home from Hogwarts, like at Christmas or summer."

Narcissa holds on to her husband "because you were away from Hermione, your heart were hurting."

A flash of light erupted from Hermione and her magic starts to surround her and Draco.

Salazar smiles fondly at his heir "Your magic has accepted Draco's, just like you said Hermione, an arranged marriage if you want to call it that."

Hermione just holds on to Draco and let's their magic entwine, once it stops they float back to the floor. Hermione takes her hands off Draco's shoulders and looks at everyone "I feel weird."

Salazar nods "you both might want to lie down; you will feel weak for a few hours and do not try and perform any magic."

Draco looks at Hermione who is a little freaked out by everything "I feel calm."

Salazar looks at him "you will because Hermione for now is calm, but if someone was to cause her any harm you would know it."

Severus points his wand at Hermione, Draco within seconds was standing in front of Hermione with his own wand pointed at Severus.

Salazar claps his hands "Wonderful just wonderful now everyone can sleep better knowing that Hermione will be safe at all times, however there is some small print to this all."

They both look at Salazar

Salazar yawns "Your magic will not like you both being apart for so long, right now it will only be a few minutes but as the bond gets stronger you'll be able to be apart for hours until you start to feel what muggles like to call a broken heart."

Salazar disappears; Narcissa escorts Severus and Lucius out of Hermione's room saying that they needed their rest and to talk a lot of things over…

~ Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place ~

Molly looks around at them all and her eyes meet with Nymphadora's "I think a pre-Christmas celebration will be perfect for Hermione."

Nymphadora nods "I agree, she deserves to smile while she can. I remember how happy she looked during the ball and that was because she had nothing to be scared about."

Ginny smiles "So who is in?"

Everyone put their hand up including Bill and Remus

Teddy looks around at them all "Can I come too?"

Nymphadora kisses his head "Of course you can Teddy, Hermione would love to see you and you'd be able to hug away her fears."

Teddy smiles "I can do that mummy."

Harry smiles at everyone "I know Hermione won't like the surprise at first but we'll win her over in the end."

He glances over at his godfather "Are you sure you can be polite to Severus?"

Sirius looks offended by his godson's question "That bright young witch saved my life more than once Harry James Potter; I believe that I can be polite to Severus Snape for a few hours to make Hermione happy."

* * *

What will happen with Hermione & Draco?

Will Fenrir Greyback escape?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	23. Chapter 22

**From Lioness to Serpent Princess**

Thank you to: SereniteRose, Madeline Wonderland, Grovek26, saillorgemini, bellqrke, StormWitch19851 & cares 1970 for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: Elektra85, NadiixD, Nymphadora Jackson, reading-readerr & AnaBrest15 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: samdeesingh, Angel's Kiss 09, Alcapacien, bookfreak25, LASangel, slytherin. heir13, Shiki de Uchiha, Brittni2009 & AnaBrest15 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 22**

Hermione sits on her bed "You have no idea what you have just done."

Draco sits beside her "I believe I bonded us by our magic, that is what I have just done and I do believe your magic accepted mine."

Hermione looks at him "but you have magically bound us together and in Merlin's time that would have been considered a wedding, you might have just married us Draco."

He looks down "oh I see but Hermione this is not a bad thing."

Hermione stands up "how come you are so calm about this Draco? How can you be so calm about possibly being already married to me?"

Draco looks at her "what is that suppose to mean?"

She looks at him "come on Draco, our friendship is a very new thing; you have hated me since we were eleven."

Draco hugs her "I was raised to believe that Hermione but you changed my way of thinking our third year when you broke my nose."

Hermione bites her lip then kisses his nose "I am sorry about that."

Draco smiles "I accept your apology but that changed my view on you Hermione but I couldn't tell my parents. My secret saved my mother's life after Riddle came back and took over and it also kept you safe from my end. I fell in love with you our fourth year, I was jealous of Krum. You looked beautiful in your purple dress."

Hermione lays her head on his chest "you really feel that way."

Draco kisses the top of her head "yes so now you can stop thinking that I will change my mind because my mind has been made up since third/fourth year."

Hermione shuts her eyes and her whole body becomes tense, Draco feels the sudden change in her body and in her. He looks down at the witch in his arms "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione shakes her head; he lifts her up and places her down on the bed "Hermione talk to me what's wrong?"

She grabs hold of the duvet "my whole body hurts."

He becomes concerned "tell me what to do."

She looks up at him "Nothing my magic is reacting to what you did."

Draco just rolls his eyes and lies beside her "I'm sorry that my magic couldn't handle the thought of you facing Greyback alone."

She turns on her side so she is facing him "you will have to get used to the idea sooner or later Draco."

He leaves her bedroom without any word to her or even thinking about the consequences of leaving her so soon after bonding their magic together. Salazar had warned them about what would happen if they didn't spend time close by each other as their bodies and magic had to get used to the idea of the other's magic entwining with theirs.

Draco walks down a few stairs before falling to the stairs and grabbing his chest above his heart. That's when the others came out of the library when they heard Hermione scream in pain.

Narcissa looks at her son "You aren't supposed to be apart for at least 24 hours and that is if you are both lucky."

Lucius helps his son to his feet and practically drags him back into Hermione's bedroom where she was screaming into her pillow due to her heart breaking. Lucius nudges his son on to the bed.

Narcissa shakes her head "Salazar warned you both that you would feel weak and have to let your bodies adjust to what just happened."

Draco sits at the head of Hermione's bed and places her head on his chest and holds her "sshhh it's okay Hermione, I'm sorry."

Lucius watches as his son tries to calm down the witch "You both have to realise that this will get easier but you have to put the past behind you and recognise that you are now together and your magic has declared it."

Draco looks over at his father "How do you know so much about this father?"

Narcissa smiles "my parents did have me arranged to marry someone else but at a party that your father's parents were throwing our magic brought us together just like it brought you and Hermione together."

Draco smiles as he watches his mother kiss his father's cheek, the display for genuine affection were very rare for Draco to witness and even rarer when Riddle had been around.

Narcissa looks at her son "Just show Hermione the man that we raised you to be and she'll soon forget the past that you both share. I know I did with your father."

Lucius and Narcissa return back to Malfoy Manor after telling Severus that Draco and Hermione would be alright after a goodnight's rest and more talking in the morning.

Draco looks down at the sleeping witch in his arms "I will not let anyone hurt you Hermione. I will do anything in my power as a wizard to keep you safe, I swear to you on my magic."

He looks down at his left arm at the dark mark but he notices that the outline of it has become increasingly lighter, he thinks for a second about waking Hermione up but realises that they both need their rest so that they can talk about the changes they would have to make together.

~ Meanwhile in Azkaban ~

Prisoner Fenrir Greyback looks up at his visitor "why would you help me?"

Visitor smirks "Because we both want the same thing."

Fenrir looks at them closely "and what would that be exactly?"

Visitor leans closer to him and whispers "we both want Hermione Granger to suffer at least; people like her Fenrir do not belong in our world."

Fenrir nods in agreement "I agree but what would happen if I did more than make her suffer."

Visitor smirks again "just be prepared to deal with her filthy blood staining the floor."

Fenrir starts to imagine what will happen between him and Hermione, his visitor leaves him to his imagination. However the person leaves Fenrir's prison cell alone but leaves the island with someone else.

Other person "Did he fall for it?"

Fenrir's Visitor nods "of course he did, he'll escape soon and he will make her suffer."

~ Malfoy Manor ~

Narcissa is staring out of the bedroom window; she doesn't feel her husband watching her until he places his hands on her shoulders making her jump slightly "Lucius darling I didn't know you were in here."

Lucius kisses his wife's head "He is a full grown wizard Narcissa; you have to stop worrying about him."

Narcissa laughs at his comment "It is a mother's job to worry about her child no matter how old they are Lucius. I just hope he and Hermione can work everything out."

Lucius nods in agreement with his wife "I'm sure in the morning when they are feeling more like themselves they will talk and solve their problems. Hermione has told everyone to leave their past in the past where it belongs; she will take her own advice and do just that."

Narcissa turns to look at her husband in the eye "Tell me the truth Lucius, how do you really feel about our son with Hermione?"

Lucius kisses her forehead "the world needs more light and love in it and who am I to stand in the way of my own son's happiness. I see nothing wrong with Miss. Granger, I believe she is a perfect fit for Draco and will keep him on his toes. NO real man wants a weak wife; I certainly know that Malfoy men have never had weak wives."

Narcissa pushes her husband away from her and climbs into their bed "I just want my Draco happy and I know that she will make him happy. The Malfoy family line will change."

Lucius slips into bed next to his wife "Some traditions need to be broken and as long as Draco is happy and Hermione treats him well then I have no reason to disapprove of them being together or the children they may have together, I know that is what you are talking about my dear."

Narcissa smiles "our grandchildren would be very smart Lucius, just like their parents."

Lucius kisses her cheek "Why don't you just wait and see what they decide? They may decide to try and break the magic bond."

Narcissa turns to look at her husband "How dare you say that, they are perfect for each other, they balance each other out."

He kisses her cheek again "Just like we do my love."

* * *

Will Draco & Hermione make it together?

Who is Fenrir working with?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	24. Chapter 23

**From Lioness to Serpent Princess**

Thank you to: Athena Dragonseeker21, Grovek26, Ms. Annabeth Undomiel, hannah. kaho, SereniteRose, cares 1970, Madeline Wonderland, StormWitch19851 & Cynder2013 for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: phansen1996, Ms. Annabeth Undomiel, coalminerwifeky & bloodshound for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: drnb96, Shorts soccer, phansen1996 & hannah. kaho for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 23**

Hermione sits on the edge of the bed watching Draco sleeping in the reflection of the mirror; she looks down at her left hand to see a faint mark on her ring finger. She is still trying to get her head around what happened earlier, she stands up and looks at Draco "out of everyone it had to be you."

She leaves her room and lets Draco sleep, she heads towards the library as she walks towards her sanctuary she notices she doesn't feel heartbroken meaning that they could spend time apart she just hopes she had enough time.

She starts to look around at the books "there has to be something in here."

She continues to look around without noticing the person standing in the doorway watching her; the person shakes their head and walks towards her "Hermione?"

Hermione spins around "wh what are you doing here?"

The person smiles "I came to see if you needed someone to talk to, and don't give me it's not safe speech. I'm a big girl Mione I can handle myself."

Hermione nods and hugs the person "Thanks for coming Ginny."

Ginny smiles again "No problem, so what's going on in that massive brain of yours?"

Hermione and her sit on the floor "erm well…"

Ginny motions for her to carry on, Hermione bits her lip "I kind of got into a fight with Draco over Fenrir Greyback and he bound us together by our magic and mine accepted his."

Ginny gasps "Hermione that is so romantic."

Hermione shakes her head "You don't see the bad side in this, no one does. I do not want anyone getting hurt because of me besides this is my fight."

Ginny rolls her eyes "You sound SOOO much like Harry right now, if Greyback is threating you then he is threating all of us."

Hermione stands up "this isn't the same as Harry and Voldemort and you know it"

Ginny laughs "Oh come on yes it is, who says that Greyback won't target one of us to get your attention or to get you to fight him. Besides if you are magically bound to Draco he will know every move you make like is said so romantic."

Hermione looks at the shelves "that is why I am trying to find a book on this but it is very rare."

Ginny stands up and stretches "You could always talk to a couple who have gone through it."

Hermione spins around "that might be a problem, the only other couple I know of are Lucius and Narcissa."

Ginny nods "It might be weird talking about everything with Draco's parents, it's your decision Mione you might find a book on it or you might just have to talk to Draco's parents. Narcissa does seem nice so you might be able to approach her about it all and talk woman to woman."

Hermione rubs her left arm; Ginny covers her mouth "I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

Hermione sighs in frustration "why does stuff like that affect me? You can nearly say anything to me and it doesn't affect me but say that one phrase and it does affect me."

Ginny hugs her "it's okay; we are all affected by the war in different ways, Harry has to get up in the night to make sure that Sirius is alive and still in Grimmuald place."

Hermione notices the sun it starting to rise "You should go I don't want your mum yelling at me."

Ginny nods "I will stand beside you and fight Greyback whether you like it or not Hermione and you know very well that I won't be the only one."

Hermione watches Ginny start to leave "how did you find out about this place?"

Ginny rolls her eyes "Harry brought me here, I won't tell anyone where this place is."

Ginny walks out pass the wards and apparates back to The Burrow.

"You really should listen to her."

Hermione rolls her eyes "you were listening to our conversation Draco."

Draco smirks "I wanted to make sure that my witch hadn't run off and put herself in harm's way."

She looks at him "We have to talk about everything Draco and decide what is going to happen."

He nods "what is there to talk about? You are my witch."

She shoves him "that is such a pureblood answer."

He grabs her hand as she tries to walk away "After breakfast we can talk, you are right Hermione; we do need to clear the air and figure out our future together."

She notices his dark mark "what happened to your mark?"

He shrugs his shoulders "I have no idea; I noticed it was lighter after you fell asleep."

She runs her fingers over it wincing thinking it will cause them both pain like last time however this time, nothing happened "do you feel anything?"

He smiles "just the gentle touch of your fingers."

She smiles and looks up at him "we need to talk to your parents; I hope our magic hasn't done anything else to us."

Draco and Hermione sit down in the library with Lucius, Narcissa and Severus. Hermione becomes uncomfortable knowing that they will have to talk about everything from their binding to potential children and she didn't really want to talk about certain things in front of her professor and future in laws.

Lucius inspects his son's dark mark "you say this happened after the binding, it appears that Hermione's pure magic cleaned the 'dark' magic out of you which was the mark however the outline will always remain only Riddle can remove that."

Narcissa could tell Hermione was starting to get uncomfortable already and they hadn't even mentioned about them having children "why don't Hermione and I talk about the female side of things."

Narcissa and Hermione leave the library but also the Slytherin house, they arrive in Diagon Alley, Narcissa smiles "now that is much better, I could tell that you were getting uncomfortable and we hadn't spoken about anything serious."

Hermione nods "I couldn't find any books in the library about all of this."

Narcissa nods "there aren't many books on it because it is very rare. I know you and Draco have a history however I raised a gentleman and I hope you give him a chance to show you the gentleman side of him."

Hermione tucks a strand of hair behind her ear "of course I will, I just don't like doing anything blindly and with this I feel like I am going in with both my eyes shut."

Narcissa laughs "I can understand that, what happened between Lucius and I to me really was magical. I could walk around anywhere and he would just appear stating he was drawn to me and had to be close to me. Sometimes it did get annoying don't get me wrong but sometimes I would just be feeling lonely then he would appear trying to explain his appearance in my room at night was a big problem but my parents understood, they were just happy that I was with another powerful pureblood."

Hermione nods "So Lucius would just appear."

Narcissa smiles "Yes, he could always tell what mood I was in and he always knew just what to do even if it was just appearing and giving me a hug or appearing in the library and reading a book with me, the only time we lost out way was when Riddle was around. It wasn't safe for us to let our bond run free and we both knew it if we had we would have been killed months ago. Lucius also knew when I was in danger he fought my sister a lot of times when I was growing up, you have to realise Hermione if you do fight Greyback, and Draco will know so he will fight beside you."

Hermione sighs "I was hoping that wouldn't happen, does what Draco did mean that we are married?"

Narcissa is about to reply to Hermione when Lucius, Draco, Severus and few more wizards appear in front of them ready to attack anything that came near them.

Hermione looks at them "Draco, what's going on?"

Draco grabs hold her hand "we got a visit from Mad-eye, someone visited Greyback. He is working with someone and you aren't safe here out in the open."

Before Hermione can speak, Draco apparates them both safely to Malfoy Manor, once she realises where they are, she tries to calm down her breathing and watches as it hits Draco about where he brought them "I'm so sorry, I didn't think."

Hermione holds up her hand and shakes her head "Did Mad-eye say who Greyback is working with?"

He shakes his head "they were under a strong notice me not spell."

She hugs herself "who were the other wizards that your father and Severus brought with them?"

He pulls her into a hug to calm her down "Severus and my father hired some wizards to protect you when we all can't and I agree with their choice."

She glances up at him "wizard bodyguards?"

He kisses her nose "yes we all want you safe Hermione especially now as we know Greyback has help, forget that for a moment I have a surprise for you, I know that Christmas is your favourite holiday so…"

* * *

Who is working with Fenrir Greyback?

What is Draco's surprise?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	25. Chapter 24

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: blackwhitewolfgirl17, Madeline Wonderland, Martionmanswife, Grovek26 & StormWitch19851 for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: 28mandy28, invula1, artemisia. tommasinis, ATimeInFantasy, Bellibies, Martionmanswife & Mia Petrova for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Georgette80, blackwhitewolfgirl17, invula1, artemisia. tommasinis, AthinaNox, tkm8949, kiwick, Bellibies, Martionmanswife, TheKolbyGreen & Mia Petrova for adding this story to your following list :)

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

 **Chapter 24**

She glances up at him "wizard bodyguards?"

He kisses her nose "yes we all want you safe Hermione especially now as we know Greyback has help, forget that for a moment I have a surprise for you, I know that Christmas is your favourite holiday so."

She covers his mouth with her hand "I have an idea first before you carry on."

Draco nods and already knows what Hermione has in mind; he takes her hand and slowly guides her towards the new and improved ballroom. They stood outside the doors "are you sure you want to do this Hermione?"

She nods and places her hands on the door handles on top of Draco's, together they push open the doors, Draco squeezes her hand and watches as Hermione slowly walks into the improved ballroom.

Hermione was lost in her own world and didn't hear Draco telling everyone to be quiet as his parents and Severus had joined them, the four snakes watch as Hermione takes back her life.

Narcissa nudges her son into the ballroom; he follows his mother's lead and joins Hermione in the ballroom. Hermione hears footsteps behind her but remains calm as she can feel Draco's magic wash over her.

Draco places his hands on her shoulders hoping that he doesn't scare her "how do you feel?"

Hermione glances over her shoulder at him "why don't you tell me?"

Draco smiles "you are calm and that makes me very happy."

Hermione nods "it seems stupid but this"

He kisses her head "I understand you feel like you can finally let go of the past and fully move on with the future."

Hermione nods again "I have control of my future and she no longer has that hold on me."

Draco turns her around so that they are facing each other "I have a surprise for you back at Slytherin house."

They all apparate back to Slytherin house and are greeted by Hermione's family/friends. Hermione looks at them all "what is going on here?"

Molly smiles at the witch "We are celebrating Christmas of course; we all agree that with Greyback safely in Azkaban that we can be together and celebrate the holidays."

Hermione hugs her wizarding world mother "thank you for this but it really isn't safe to be around me."

Molly hugs her back "Don't be silly Hermione, Mad-eye is watching him and will send his patronus to us if anything changes now upstairs with you and get dressed."

Ginny helps Hermione get ready "one last touch and there you are all done."

Hermione looks at herself in the mirror "wow, Ginny you didn't have to do this."

Ginny nods "of course I did, I found a tiny piece on what Draco did and erm you might want to sit down."

Hermione sighs "He married us didn't he?"

Ginny bites her lip and nods

Hermione sits on the bed and slips on her shoes "I knew it; I can't believe he couldn't let it all go."

Ginny looks at the witch she considered to be her sister "You do realise that we are all behind you Mione, you will not fight Greyback alone. Remus and Bill want to be there with you, besides you can't help it that your magic likes the magic of Draco Malfoy; you should be thankful that it is Draco and not someone else."

Hermione looks at her friend "what do you mean someone else?"

Ginny sits down "You are 'linked' to Draco by your magic however if your magic had rejected his you could have been 'linked' to someone else and IF we hadn't won the war let's just say you are a smart witch Mione you could have been magically linked to someone much worse that Draco 'Ferret' Malfoy."

The Slytherin heir nods as reality finally hits her that she should be grateful that she is magically bound to Draco and not someone far worse like an older wizard or a more devoted follower of Riddles.

Hermione and Ginny join everyone back downstairs, before anyone else could hug or talk to Hermione, Teddy runs over to her and hugs her legs.

Hermione picks up the little blue haired boy "Hello Teddy."

Teddy hugs her "hugs ione hugs."

Hermione kisses his cheek "I love your hugs Teddy you really do give the best ones."

A few minutes later and Teddy is off playing with Harry and the twins giving Hermione time to find Remus and Bill who were talking about werewolf stuff. Bill notices her walking towards them both "Hey Hermione."

Hermione hugs them both "I really appreciate you both being here."

Remus smiles at her "Nowhere else we would rather be Hermione; I believe that Miss. Weasley has already given you the speech."

Hermione nods "yes Ginny gave me a speech but who knows what will happen."

Bill looks at her "We all spoke about it and I do mean everyone spoke about it, we all agree Hermione that IF the time does come we will ALL be there right beside you, just like with Harry so the idea of you facing him alone get it out of your head."

Hermione blushes "thank you I just don't want anyone to get hurt, some of us are still healing from Riddle."

Remus looks at her "If it hadn't of been for you Hermione, Harry would have been killed years ago by Riddle and his followers. Besides I owe you my life for what you did during your third year and Sirius owes you his life twice from third year and then again in fifth year when you saved him from Bellatrix's killing hex."

Bill nudges her "Harry owes you his life a million times over, you have no idea how many times you have saved someone Hermione. Let us return the favour, we will face this together even if we stand around and make sure no one else comes with Greyback."

Molly walks over to them "No more talk of this, we are meant to be celebrating and celebrate we shall, I do not want to hear that name come from anyone's mouth, got it?"

The three of them nod, Molly goes back to find Arthur and Hermione goes to find Draco. She finds him talking quidditch with Harry and Ginny; she happily sits in the corner and watches everyone mingle.

Andromeda was happily talking with Nymphadora, Narcissa and Molly; Arthur was with Lucius and Severus. Sirius was swapping pranks with the twins and Remus would remind Sirius of things he missed out while holding a sleepy Teddy on his lap.

Hermione smiles to herself, this was her family now and she had to start trusting them, they had trusted her during the war to keep Harry and Ron safe and hunt down the horcruxes so what was so different this time.

Draco sits down next to her "You seem happier."

Hermione lays her head on his shoulder "Seeing everyone like this make me happy, this would have never happened a few years ago."

Draco kisses her head "Have you been thinking about our future?"

Hermione nods and holds his hands "we will face whatever gets thrown our way together, I'm really glad my magic accepted yours Draco. Yes it will take time to get used to it all but I really am happy."

Draco tilts her head towards him and kisses her, everyone is in awe as they watch as Hermione finally accepts her fate with Draco and realises that she doesn't have to face anything alone.

Slytherin house was filled with love, light and laughter which is what the holidays should be filled with but across the wizarding world on an island the holiday period there was about to be filled with horror.

Hermione catches Harry's eye and motions to the door, he nods in agreement and tells Ginny he'll be right back.

Draco watches Hermione "Where you going?"

Hermione wraps her scarf around her neck "I'll be right back, Harry and I have a Christmas tradition that we need to honour."

Harry sadly smiles "Granger-Potter family tradition, don't worry Draco I'll protect her she is my sister."

Hermione and Harry apparate to a snowy quiet village, they walk the path they had walked the year before. They stop at the headstone that they stopped at last year; Hermione wraps her arm around Harry "Merry Christmas James, Merry Christmas Lily."

Harry sadly smiles "Merry Christmas dad, Merry Christmas mum."

Hermione waves her hand and a wreath appears just like she had done the previous year "They'd be so proud of you Harry."

Harry nods "I think my mum would have loved you Hermione, from the stories that I have been told from people, you are just like her."

Hermione lays her head on Harry's shoulder "I just don't want to lose myself."

Harry glances down at his sister "If you were going to lose yourself Hermione, you would have done it by now believe me."

Hermione smiles "do you want to be alone with them?"

Harry shakes his head "Let's get you back to Draco; I'm sure he is pacing up and down the house worrying about you. I have been talking with Sirius and Remus we might rebuild Godric's Hollow and you know live there."

Hermione and Harry walk back up the path talking about Harry's plans for the future. They then change the topic to Hermione and her future but she just shakes her head "Come on Harry, our family is waiting for us."

The pair of them apparate back to Slytherin house and re-join the celebrations. Everyone could tell that Draco was glad to have Hermione back by his side/his sight. Harry over hears Sirius telling the twins about a Marauder prank and slides over to their conversation.

~ Azkaban ~

Mad-eye had always preached about constant vigilance but how is someone meant to do that when you are out numbed and hit in the back by a powerful stinging hex.

The first person keeps their wand pointed at Mad-eye in case he moved or tried to cast a spell at them, the second person walks over to the cell where Greyback is in, the door to Fenrir Greyback's prison cell opens and he looks at the person who had sprung him from Azkaban. He nods at the person

The person looks at him "Do you know what to do?"

Greyback smirks at the person "Just leave it all to me, in a few hours Hermione Grange will be mine or dead."

The three of them leave Azkaban and Mad-eye sends out his patronus to the order to tell them that not only has Greyback escaped but the people who helped him were very familiar to everyone…

* * *

Who is Fenrir Greyback working with?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	26. Chapter 25

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: Aarya, Grovek26, cares 1970, StormWitch19851, SereniteRose & kanikafultz123 for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: Goddess Cure Mystic, readeronly76, sassafrass410, iloversu & bigred20 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: cookers27, lexicon63738, Redheaded bibliophile, blondier47, firerosedreamer67, waterwolf1597, Lillen91, redshadow17, LittleRedWright, bigred20, nicole. vanderwolde, BLACKHAWKSgirl92, iloversu, theali & Sweetie Elly for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 25**

The silver patronus appears in front of everyone with the message that everyone had been dreading Fenrir Greyback had escaped from Azkaban and he had help doing it.

Nymphadora leaves going to make sure that her partner was alright after being hexed knowing that if they all make a plan that someone will fill her in later. Only after a few minutes of her leaving, she arrives back with Mad-eye.

Harry was trying to get Hermione's attention but she wouldn't look at him as she already knew what he was going to do/say. Hermione was just staring at the floor trying to figure out a plan for herself.

Draco kisses her hand he was holding to show her that he wasn't going anywhere. Hermione looks up and faintly smiles at him and tilts her head when she sees that he for once has his shirt sleeves rolled up and Hermione could see his faint outline of the dark mark.

Hermione then looks over at Severus and Lucius causing everyone to look at Hermione very weirdly. She couldn't possibly think that it was somehow Severus or/and Lucius who had helped Greyback escape.

Ginny looks at her friend "Hermione please tell us you aren't suggesting what we all think you are?"

Hermione shakes her head "No Ginny, but I have an idea that loads of you are not going to like."

Harry looks at her "What is your idea then Mione?"

Hermione sighs "I think I know how we can capture Greyback."

Mad-eye looks at her confused "Unless you know where he is Miss. Granger, he is gone which means you are not safe."

Hermione stands up and walks over to Severus with her wand out, everyone becomes very defensive.

Narcissa walks towards her without her wand in hand "Hermione are you implying that Severus helped Greyback escape?"

Hermione looks at Severus then looks at everyone else "No but Severus and Lucius are going to help us catch Greyback. Harry you said that night when Voldemort as reborn that he used Pettigrew's dark mark to summon his followers, so that is what we will do."

Severus looks at her "We can't summon each other only Riddle, ahh I see where you are going with this."

Hermione smiles "only good part about being related to him is that we share Slytherin magic, I will be able to summon Greyback and he will be sent back to Azkaban."

Harry smiles at her "You summon him, we surround him and he goes back to Azkaban."

Mad-eye looks at Hermione "that might just work, he has help. I couldn't see who though."

Lucius looks at them all "a few low level followers escaped somehow, it could be them."

Hermione hugs herself and looks at Harry with tears in her eyes "I have a bad feeling Harry."

Harry stands in front of her and places his hands on her shoulders "Don't think like that Hermione, they wouldn't do this."

Hermione looks into his green eyes "Not all Gryffindors are loyal."

Harry hugs her "don't worry it will all be alright, it won't be them, they don't have the intelligence to do anything like this Hermione."

Hermione dries her eyes then turns to Bill and Remus "I love you guys but it would mean so much to me."

Bill nods "if we stayed here, we will Hermione, whatever will make this all easier for you Hermione."

Remus smiles "please just be careful, he might just want to inflict pain on you Hermione."

Remus, Bill, Nymphadora and Teddy apparate to Andromeda's house just to be safe. Hermione looks at everyone else "if you want to leave or stay here I won't hold it against you. I would prefer it if you all did stay."

Molly looks at Hermione "We are going to face Fenrir Greyback and his cronies together and if for some weird reason it happens to be you know who then we shall go from there."

They all get ready, Severus transfigures some black deatheater looking robes for them all to wear, he made sure to add a very tiny hint of green to Hermione's so that they could all figure out which one she was and protect her if this plan went wrong.

Draco pulls Hermione into the library "Is there any way I can convince you to stay away?"

Hermione places her hand on his cheek "I have to do this, is there any way I can get you to stay here?"

Draco kisses her "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

Hermione kisses him "just promise me you won't get hurt Draco, we still don't know what our magic is capable of yet and I don't want to find out without you."

Draco and Hermione join the others to find Arthur and Lucius both trying to convince their wives to stay behind. Draco shakes his head knowing full well that his mother was a stubborn lady and wouldn't stay behind.

Ginny looks at her parents "maybe you should both stay just in case; we don't want you to see what happens."

Fred and George agree with their sister "we think you should stay behind as well, let the young ones fight this fight."

They all apparate to the Forest of Dean, Hermione had decided that this is where she wanted to face Greyback as this was the place where he and the snatchers had taken them to Malfoy Manor and that is when her nightmare started.

Everyone got into a sort of circle, Hermione had Draco on her right and Severus on her left, Severus was not going to take any chances with her as he was still responsible for her.

Hermione looks at them "are you ready?"

Mad-eye had brought loads of high level aurors to help them capture Greyback; he had chosen high level aurors because these were the only aurors that when everything else failed could use the killing curse and not face time in Azkaban for it.

Hermione very gently touches the very tip of her wand to the middle of Severus's dark mark which causes him to hiss in a little bit of pain, Hermione concentrated on the person she wanted to summon.

A few seconds later Azkaban escapee Fenrir Greyback was standing in the middle of the sort of circle, he looks around noticing that he was in the 'safe' company of his fellow deatheater's with the possibly that his one and only dark lord had somehow survived.

Fenrir kneels and bows to the one he believes to be Voldemort "my lord, you survived yet again."

The figure motions for Fenrir to stand up; Severus was using his wand to change his voice so that Fenrir believed that it was Voldemort.

Severus looks at Fenrir "You disappoint me Fenrir when I learn that you have not saved the others from Azkaban."

Fenrir looks down "forgive me my lord, I had help escaping and an agreement was made for my escape."

Severus makes sure that Hermione was a little behind him "and who helped you escape but not the others."

* * *

Who helped Fenrir escape?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	27. Chapter 26: End Chapter

**From lioness to serpent princess**

Thank you to: xSexyLexytheGothVampPrincessx, kanikafultz123, StormWitch19851, Grovek26, SereniteRose, Guest & cares 1970 for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: Pakapi, KaytieM, Rubie2010, miladydiana, xSexyLexytheGothVampPrincessx, DBZZY, nazgullover, peridottiger, adrianiforever, adara1103 & jazzy58 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Fanficaddict316, loves vampires 02, langston. love, Erintaffy24, KaytieM, Rubie2010, SweetSweetInsanity, Zuhl, xSexyLexytheGothVampPrincessx, ma. c241, nazgullover, georgiaheart, adrianiforever, adara1103 & MsNyny4 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **:) Thank you to everyone who has read this story :)**

 **Chapter 26: Final Chapter**

Fenrir looks down "forgive me my lord, I did have help escaping and an agreement was made for my escape that is why I could not save my brothers and sisters."

Severus makes sure that Hermione was a little behind him "and who helped you escape and what agreement was made?"

Fenrir looks at the cloaked figure he believed to be Voldemort "my lord, there are more pressing matters at hand, the boy who would not die's Mudblood friend is claiming to be the heir of Slytherin, she must be punished."

Severus makes double sure that Hermione was behind him "why are you so concerned about her for?"

Fenrir looks at 'his master' "That was the agreement that was made my lord, if these people helped be escape Azkaban, I am to kill her but I would rather give her something to remember me by like Bellatrix did, I did enjoy her screams that night."

Severus feels Hermione trying to fight his grip "who are they Fenrir? I can't have another traitor in my ranks."

Fenrir kneels again "I would never betray you my lord, I am forever faithful to you and your cause. A witch named Lavender and the blood traitor known as Ronald Weasley helped me escape he was friends with the boy and Mudblood."

Severus noticed that Hermione had stopped struggling with him "the blood traitor helped you escape?"

Fenrir nods "yes my lord, he wants the lime light back, he wants to save the Mudblood from herself she really does believe that she is the heir to the Slytherin house my lord."

Hermione takes a step forward with her hood still up, she uses her wand to change her voice "He freed you to harm the Mudblood but wants to save her, which does not make sense."

Fenrir looks at the new hooded figure "Yes, but I am going to mark her like I did with Lupin and the blood traitor can try to save her from my handiwork."

Hermione lifts her head so he could see her mouth and smirk "you are going to make her like you."

Fenrir nods "yes then the Weasley boy can have her all to himself, IF his current girlfriend doesn't kill the Mudblood first."

Hermione flicks her wrist and Fenrir floats then drops to the floor hard "How can we trust you Fenrir? Who says you aren't working for the blood traitor and the Potter boy."

Fenrir tries to catch his breath "I would never betray our master; you have to believe me my lord."

Hermione looks at Severus "allow me, my lord."

Severus nods

Hermione points her wand at Fenrir "You came here to beg for forgiveness but you really have come here to die."

Fenrir looks at 'Voldemort' "please my lord, I am faithful to you and only you."

Hermione smirks "beg to me Fenrir; beg to me to spare your life."

Hermione uses a body binding spell on him then rip off her cloak "beg to me Fenrir."

Fenrir snarls at her "MUDBLOOD."

Hermione smiles "thank you, now where is Weasley and Brown?"

Fenrir smirks "I will never tell you, the Brown girl wants me to kill you. That was the deal I made with her, Weasley was just to get me out of my cell."

Hermione twirls her wand "I've been waiting ages to do this Greyback; I wonder how musical your screams are."

Fenrir licks his lips at her "I'd rather hear your screams, you lying little Mudblood."

Hermione rolls her eyes "You all must really come up with a new insult; Mudblood doesn't work on me anymore."

Hermione smirks and starts to speak in parsletongue "I have the power to remove you from the Slytherin house."

Fenrir tries to attack her but fails due to the body binds "how dare you speak in his language."

A flash of green is all anyone saw then Fenrir falling to the floor; everyone rips off their cloaks and holds their wands ready to fight. Hermione and Harry see a flash of red.

Hermione puts her hand on Harry's wand wrist "he's not worth it Harry."

Hermione looks at Ginny "take your mum, dad and brothers home Ginny."

The Weasley family leave the forest of Dean, Hermione looks at Severus and nods towards the Malfoy family but Severus shakes his head.

Harry becomes mad "WEASLEY!"

Ron appears in front of them with a big grin on his face "Hello Harry, alright Hermione. Are you guys alright?"

Harry punches Ron "YOU FREED GREYBACK."

Ron holds his nose "what was that for Harry? I saved Hermione from that mad man."

Hermione shakes her head "You helped Greyback escape Ronald, we know everything. Where is Lavender Ronald?"

Ron slowly pulls his wand out of his pocket "You were meant to be MINE Hermione, but no you had to go off a find family secrets and become Malfoy's slut."

Hermione shakes her head "You only want the fame Ronald, you don't want our friendship. It must have been hard to have a traitorous rat whispering terrible things into your ear for all those years Ronald."

Ron grips his wand tighter "I STOOD BESIDE YOU BOTH AND HAD TO PUT UP WITH EVERYTHING. You were meant to be mine, you stupid Mudblood."

They saw the white smoke of other order members and aurors.

Hermione looks sadly at him "The aurors are going to take you to Azkaban Ron where you will be charged and maybe given a dementors kiss. You will write to your mum and dad to tell them that NONE of this was their fault, that they were great parents to you and that you are sorry you have brought shame on to the house of Weasley."

Harry sighs "Our friend Ronald Weasley died during the battle at Hogwarts, this Ronald Weasley; we do not want anything to do with him. You lost our friendship and respect when you started to believe in what Lavender was spitting out and what you were reporting to Rita Skeeter."

Ron shakes his head and points his wand at Hermione "I am not going to Azkaban and the daily prophet tomorrow will read Ronald Weasley saves fiancée Hermione Granger from Azkaban escapee Fenrir Greyback."

Hermione and Harry knew that Ron would never harm them or use an unforgivable on them either; he still wanted their friendship and the fame that goes with it.

Harry looks at Ron "Put the wand down Ron, its over. You will have to spend some time in Azkaban for helping Greyback escape but maybe you won't get a dementors kiss."

Ron grips his wand harder and looks directly at Hermione, ignoring Harry's presence. They had all forgotten that Severus and the Malfoy family were still near them.

Severus and Lucius were standing behind Ron with their wands pointed at him ready to disarm him if he even thought about casting a spell on Hermione; Draco was standing behind Hermione and Harry ready to protect either one of them as he knew that Harry was family to Hermione.

Hermione puts her wand down "Please Ron, you don't have to do this."

Ron looks at her "but I do Hermione, I shall free you from the spell that the Ferret has you under and you shall see that you belong with me that I can make you happy."

Ron points his wand at Hermione but Hermione remains calm which confuses Draco even more "Finite."

Hermione smiles at him "Nothing will work Ronald; my magic is bound to Draco's. I made my choice and I am happy with my choice, just like you choose Lavender over Harry and me."

Ron becomes angrier but can feel Lucius and Severus's magic behind him "this isn't over Hermione."

Ron apparates out of the forest in a cloud of dark grey smoke…

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, reviewed and just read this story. As you can all tell I have left it on a cliff-hanger, look out for the sequel in about roughly 2 weeks' time but I will put a little message up on this story to let you all know and what it is called, until then.

Thank you again

Gracie :)


	28. Sequel is now up :)

Hello Readers,

I just wanted to add a quick message to let you fabulous people know that the sequel to this amazing story is now up.

it is called: The enemy takes on a familiar form

Thanks again for all the support you guys give me

Gracie :)


End file.
